Love, Hate and Rock and Roll
by beautymarked
Summary: AU- RoryOther- "...That one true love was great for a reason, it was meant for you to hurt and be happy, it was meant to mean something..."
1. Meeting MrI'mSoHotIKnowYouWantMe

**A/n: I decided to avoid my math review for the moment and begin a story about my friend's topsy-turvy life, yet take the Gilmore Girls characters to represent her and so on. This is to Jackie, I hope I capture you perfectly you awesome person you…**

**P.s. I don't own Gilmore Girls, so don't sue me!**

**Meeting Mr. I'm-So-Hot-I-Know-You-Want-Me**

Rory was bored. She was bored and tired. She was bored with being so damn perfect all the time, tired of being so nice and naïve. She knew things, and she wanted people to know. She wasn't the same, not anymore. She had changed and it was because of him. He was what most people called bad for her. Today she'd admit the same, but back then, he was wonderful. He was everything she wanted, everything she had ever desired. But he was wrong for her- he was bad, a trouble maker the town called him. He left her- more than once. She almost slept with him even. But she didn't, he was history. And now it was time to face reality- she needed someone like him again- a new challenge.

Jess Mariano was her first real challenging love, he brought fire and passion- things she had never experienced with boring old Dean. Okay, so he was nice and charming, but boy did that Dean have a temper. He needed a few chill pills and maybe a lesson in how to not be well… so damned boring!

So now that Dean and Jess were gone from her life, she needed someone who was cute, friendly, nice yet dangerous. She loved danger- it was like an aphrodisiac for her, she couldn't but help be attracted. Every part of her body told her no, but she couldn't stop the fire that built inside her- the passion the danger released.

It was time to let that little devil inside of her out- she needed someone who took care of her, like Dean, but was still different and wild like Jess. It was time to go and the perfect place to find a wild, crazy cool guy- no other place but the campus pub where a hot new band was playing.

* * *

"Hello?" an obviously tired girl answered the phone. She had found it near her bathroom for some odd reason, under a pile of dirty clothes. Eww.

"Kimiko, are you up to see a band tonight? I mean it'll be fucking awesome and we can meet guys, and I'll introduce you to a guy and we'll have fun," Rory rambled to her new friend.

They'd met before, but didn't really hit it off. Then one night, Rory opened up to Kimiko about all her boy troubles and they just seemed to click. It also helped that they were in two classes together at Yale and lived in the same dorm.

"A band? What kind of band?" Kimiko asked attempting to locate her sweater. Her room was like a freaking freezer and her long sleeved shirt was just not keeping the cold away.

"Um, I don't know. But does it really matter when you'll be spending super amounts of time with me?" Rory replied excitedly waiting for her friend's response.

"Fine. I'll go. But I better meet a hottie, because I have had the worst luck these days!"

"Of course, we'll be all outgoing tonight. Maybe hook up with the band," Rory suggested.

"I don't randomly hook up Lorelei. I just want to meet someone, get a connection, score a date. And when said date is scored, make out with him then," Kimiko smiled broadly as Rory chuckled on the other end of the phone. She had finally located her baggy sweater and was now searching for her shoes. She really needed to clean this place up. It was a freaking sty!

"Prude!" she cried.

"Whore." Kimiko screamed into the phone playfully.

"But a loved whore at that. So tonight at nine? The pub?" she asked once more.

"Yes, I'll meet you there- I have to study before we go. Talk to you then," she clicked off the phone and headed down the hallway for breakfast. Cleaning could wait, she was dying for a cup of coffee and a doughnut!

* * *

Rory was struggling- she couldn't seem to get her black shoes from under her bed where they had been wedged who knows when. A few tugs later, she had pulled one from the clutches of her evil bed and sat down triumphantly holding it in the air like a trophy.

As she crouched down to get the other one, her door shot open and she hit her head on the under edge of her bed.

"Fuck!" she cried out sitting up to see who had entered.

"Sorry Rory, it's just me, Eiren," he said shyly. Earlier that day, she had called him hot, to his face, right in class. He had blushed tremendously and made her feel like a complete idiot.

It was part of her "take the boy by the balls" attitude and her first try at this didn't seem to exactly hit off. Mostly because Eiren was her good guy friend, and lived across the hall. Not to mention they saw each other like everyday and it was making him feel awkward that she thought of him as hot.

"Oh hey Eiren," she stood up wrenching her hands together. This was not supposed to be awkward; it was supposed to just be an everyday thing. Something she casually did to every random hot guy, to make them feel good and boost her own confidence.

"So, did you need help or something?" he asked as he watched her struggling with the other shoe under her bed. She had to avert his cute dimpled cheeks and sexy eyes in order to stop from blushing. Damn that boy for being all cutesy and whatnot.

With a final tug, Rory pulled the boot hard and knocked herself into Eiren, who had now crouched down to help her. She fell into his hard body as he held her from hitting the ground. She turned around slowly to look into his sparkling eyes and noticed he was smirking. He bent down and crushed Rory's lips with his own in a sweet, gentle kiss. It was short and passionless but was kind of cool that he was so spontaneous. Rory pushed herself away from him and put her shoes on before she changed her mind.

"Thanks, um, I have to go, I'm meeting someone, so later?" she led him to the door and he turned around quickly on her.

"Do you want to….never mind, see you tomorrow," he left her apartment and headed into his own. Once his door shut, Rory exited her dorm room and proceeded down the hall to see if Kimiko was ready to go. She knocked on her door wildly and was shocked to see Kimiko completely ready in a cute mini skirt and Beatles vintage rock t-shirt.

"Yes, I know. It's a miracle I could even find clean clothes, let alone already be dressed, but I am, so let's go," she said and left her room with Rory in tow.

Once on their way to the pub they walked briskly to avoid the biting cold.

"I'm glad you came," Rory said to her friend who was walking pretty damned fast. You'd think she was a speed walker at the rate she was moving.

"It's not a problem, I figured there'd be at least one cute guy at the pub tonight anyway," she replied honestly.

"Eiren kissed me," Rory blurted out causing Kimiko to stop dead in her tracks.

"Shy Eiren? As in the Eiren you had a crush on for like, ever?"

"Yep, and he's not that shy. Just reserved," she defended and continued to walk into the pub. Kimiko followed behind her in silence completely shocked that her friend was already getting some action. Damn her and her looks.

They took seats near the front and ordered to extra large coffees, hopefully to meet their needs for at least the first ten minutes of the show. The band took the stage and Rory closely examined each member like a scientist with a microscope.

The drummer was cute, but not really her type. He looked to… safe. She moved her eyes to the guitarist, he wasn't the prettiest boy she'd seen, and he was 'meh'. Finally her eyes rested on the bassist and man was he beautiful. He looked like the type of guy that was totally comfortable with himself and didn't care what other people thought.

He fingered the bass smoothly as Rory ogled at him. He was so damn sexy, his hot shag, hot body- or what she hoped was a hot body, and a smirk that would drive her wild. That was her victim- he was her choice.

It felt like forever before they stopped playing. Rory's eyes were glued to him most of the performance and he had locked eyes with her during the last few songs. He was smiling her now, making her melt in the way that all hot guys attention makes you melt.

"Okay, so we're going to take a thirty minute break, so enjoy the pre-recorded music you've got here!" the lead singer, Brian, she thought his name was, screamed into the crowd of people. When Rory shifted her eyes back to where the bassist had stood, she was sad to see he had disappeared. She turned to Kimiko who was shredding a napkin up with her fingers.

"They were good eh?" she asked Rory, having to scream over the loud music overhead.

"Yeah,"

"How could you tell when you were practically eye stalking the bassist?" Kimiko asked hitting her friend slyly on the arm. Rory had been known to stare- she couldn't help it when she saw someone cute- she blames it on her mother. What a bad influence that lovely woman was.

"Was not!" Rory smirked back as she scanned the crowd for Hottie Mc Bassist.

"Um, excuse me," a deep voice asked from behind them. Kimiko was first to spin around as she recognized the sultry voice.

"Hi," she answered and nudged at Rory to turn around.

Rory did just that at met the same eyes she'd been staring into all night. "h-h-hi," she answered receiving a quick smirk from the hottie in front of her.

"I noticed you staring, and I think you're hot. Wanna dance?" so the guy was straight to the point, but that didn't matter. He could have asked her to clean up his puke and it still would have sounded sexy. She reached for his offered hand and followed him to the dance floor completely ignoring Kimiko's catcalls.

Rory's stomach began to flutter- here she was in this awesome pub, danciong with this totally gorgeous- no gorgeous is even too lame to describe the male perfection in which this boy was created. And now he had his hands gripped tightly to her hips as he pulled her close to him for a fast song and a dirty grind. This was so unlike her, but hey, she was turning over a new leaf. The song was half way over when she found her voice again.

"Um, so you totally rocked up there," she yelled over the music as he stared into her bright blue eyes.

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. I'm Scott by the way. Scott Foster- the one and only," he smirked at her once again- that smirk was going to be the death of her!

"I'm Rory, Rory Gilmore," she said shyly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So Rory, Rory Gilmore, what brings you to the pub?" he asked bringing her even closer. Was that even humanly possible? I tell you, the movement factor was just getting raunchier as they swayed their bodies in time to the music.

"Your band. I needed to get out of my dorm. What brings you to Yale?"

"Hot chicks and we were offered to play here," he smirked again- damn that smirk. She could not get over that damned smirk. It was so fucking cocky yet so damn heart ragingly gorgeous.

"Ahha," she replied and stared back into his deep blue eyes. They were looking sexier by the minute and she could barely hold back the deep urge to kiss him. The music segued into a slow song. Scott slid his hands around to her back and tightened his grip around her.

"So what type of music are you into?" he asked trying to talk to the pretty girl in front of him.

"Blink 182, Taking Back Sunday, you know, all the awesomely hot rockers who still have talent while being, well hot," she smirked back at him- causing his heart to stop beating for a moment. She was so pretty and witty that he could barely keep his eyes off her.

"No way, I love Taking Back Sunday and I mean "Miss You" by Blink 182 has got to be my all time favourite song," he smiled earnestly at her- a look that was innocent yet playful. She definitely wanted to meet his playful side.

"But I have to say, and don't take this as me being a lesbian- not that I'm against that type of thing, I just don't swing that way, but Carmen Elektra is one of the hottest woman in rock and roll, I'd so bang her if I swung that way. And if she was at least bi," Rory rambled. Scott's eyes brightened at her comment and he merely laughed.

"You are so different from any other girl I have ever met. And by the way, Carmen Electra is so not hot. I mean what about X-Tina. Slutty, yet oh so sexy," he said seriously as he whispered in her ear.

"Just because I didn't say X-Tina doesn't mean I wouldn't bang her," Rory chuckled herself and tip toed to reach his ear- "I think you're pretty hot too," she pulled away and smirked up at him.

"Well I already told you I thought you were hot. What about actors- who is your ultimate favourite actor?" he asked as they continued to dance- this time back into a slow, dirty grind as the music had changed.

"Hmm, that's a toughie,"

"Toughie?" he laughed. This girl was too adorable.

"Yes, not to tough, but just enough toughness that keeps you stumped. Anyways Vin Diesel. That man is so damn sexy!"

"That guy can't act- but I give him props for the women he scores, but you should totally get into Jim Carrey- you the comedy is the centre of the universe!"

"I don't disagree with you there- I love Jim Carrey- he's freaking awesome!"

"No way, you are too cool of a girl to be in this snobby place!" Scott surveyed the crowd and noticed all of the students waiting for the band to start again.

"Hey, they aren't all snobs! Like my friend Kimiko, she's totally cool and not snobby. To smart for her own good though- that girl retains facts like a fat kid eats cake,"

"Hm, she sounds cool- but I think you are way cooler," he smiled at her.

"Well I think your pretty cool, so I guess that makes us even in the coolness metre,"

"Coolness meter, I don't even want to know! So, what do you do when your not studying for your Yale degree?" he asked eager to get to know her more before his set started.

"I read a lot, okay now I sound like a dork…And I write for the school newspaper,"

"Whoa, weird. I think you are like the female clone of me. We have so much in common, we might as well get married," he joked causing Rory to start a fit of giggles.

"Calling Scott, calling Scott who has abandoned his group for none other than a chick," Brian called into the mic.

"I guess that's me," he said without releasing Rory.

"I guess so," she looked nervously at the ground.

"Here's my number," he said grabbing a pen from his pocket and writing on her hand. "Call me if you want to hang out," he said with a smile.

"Do you always carry a pen around to get girls numbers?" she smirked at him.

"It's for autographs," he defended and gave her a quick hug. "Wish me luck," he called back to her.

"Luck!" she smiled and headed back to her seat. She was met with a bored Kimiko and a beer. She stared at her hand; she would never wash this hand again. Okay so maybe she would, after putting it in her cell phone of course- which she did immediately.

"Oh, someone got a phone number," Kimiko cheered to her friend. "Can we leave now, no hottie's except for the bassist and you totally checked him!"

"Yeah okay, I'm just going to say goodbye to Scott before they start," she said leaving her chair and making her way to the stage.

"Hey," he called down to her. "Couldn't get enough," he said cockily.

"You know it," she joked, "I'm heading out- it was nice meeting you," she called up. His smile faded to a slight frown. She was leaving- damn it.

"Yeah, okay. Call me- seriously." He smiled and she left the stage to go back to get Kimiko who had already paid their bill.

"Okay, movie night- I was thinking Casablanca, mixed in with a little Harold and Kumar," Kimiko said cheerfully as they left the place. Rory was completely ignoring her though and just nodded at each response. She had totally just met a hottie. A really cool one, who wasn't all jerky- yet! Could her night get any better? I hope so!

A/n: Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for having a cool life Jack!


	2. Let's Do That Again Sometime

**A/N: So maybe there's only one review- I'm having too much fun writing this story! By the way to Leslie- I know she doesn't like TBS or Blink 182, I just wrote her more as my friend then Rory herself. Sorry for the inconvenience!**

**Let's Do That Again Sometime**

"Rory, Rory wake up!" Kimiko screamed at her oblivious dorm-mate who appeared dead on her dorm room floor. Slowly Rory's eyes fluttered open, and even slower she sat up.

"What?" she asked rubbing her eyes furiously.

"You have a class in exactly ten point two minutes and if you don't get up, you'll miss it!" she shouted stepping around the pizza boxes and picking up random cans.

"Shit!" she stood up suddenly and proceeded to ready herself. She brushed her teeth and hair at the same time, and then slipped into a pair of jeans from her floor and loose sweater from her closet. She scrambled to find her books, but then couldn't remember what class she had. "What class am I going to be late for?" she asked locating each and every text book on her floor.

"None, I just wanted to see you rush!" Kimiko laughed cruelly and sat on her couch.

"It's Saturday and I don't have classes! I'm never drinking with you again! I always end up sleeping on the floor and getting tricked you evil little runt!" she shouted playfully in a huff and sat on the floor.

"Well, since you're being so mean too little old me who woke you up to actually say something important, I guess I won't. Later!" She turned for the door but smiled when Rory reached out to stop her.

"Spill oh lovely demon," she deadpanned and waited for her friend to tell her this new "information".

"Well, before you turned all grumpy Gus like you always do in the morning, I was going to tell you that Scott's band is playing on the other end of town. And I was thinking this would be the perfect time to go see Hottie Scottie again," she smiled broadly as her friend feigned disinterest. She always did when she had a new boy in mind, just like she "pretended" not to like Eiren from across the hall.

"That's cool. When was their last show- like a month ago?"

"You would know, you practically spend every day on the phone with Scott. I'm even surprised you didn't know about the show," Kimiko said with a smile stretched from ear to ear. She was setting her friend in a trap, would she even catch on?

"I do not spend every day on the phone with Scott! Only once a week do I speak to that boy, and I've only hung out with him like ten times!" she defended herself.

"Only ten eh? Wow, you unsocial butterfly," Kimiko returned sarcastically.

"Oh shut up! Maybe I don't want to go to the show?" she crossed her arms over her chest childishly and formed a toddler sized pout.

"Oh yes you are! You know you're going because you promised him you would!" she picked Rory off the floor and pulled her into her bedroom.

"Now go back to bed and stop being such a grump! You really shouldn't get up this early, you just look terrible," she closed the door before Rory could even respond and headed to her own room down the hall. Just as she was unlocking her door, she saw Eiren exit his room.

"Hey," he called with an acknowledging nod.

"Hi," she replied pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Is Rory home?" he asked gulping nervously trying to act nonchalant.

"Yeah, but she's grumpy- I suggest you bring coffee before entering the war zone! I kind of woke up the hibernating bear and I'm probably going to pay for it later," she smiled at him as she pushed into her room and left him standing in the hall way.

The phone rang as if on cue and Kimiko picked it up quickly, "'ello?"

"Want to go for coffee?" Rory asked from the other end.

"Why are you up so early, I thought you slept until noon on Saturday's," Kimiko joked and began to rummage around for some clean clothes.

"Yeah well, a little runt woke me up and I can't fall asleep. Hallway, say right now?"

"Alright, but why didn't you just come to my room?"

"Too tired. Now exit immediately!"

"I'm going! God your mean in the morning!"

"I know, but that's why you love me," Rory smiled and hung up the phone.

They both left their dorms and feigned surprise when they saw each other.

"Fancy meeting you in the hall like this," Kimiko screamed to a groggy Rory who looked around and pointed to herself.

"Me? I feel loved!"

"You should. Now about that coffee…"

* * *

The band was good that night- they played their songs easily and didn't even stop for a break because their set was only half an hour. Scott looked sweaty, but still quite sexy- his hair was a mess- sex hair, Rory told herself. He was wearing a green TBS shirt and it was absolutely rocking on his body. The set came to a quick close and the band went their separate ways into the crowd as another set up the stage.

"Hey, they were good tonight," Kimiko yelled in her friend's ear.

"Oww, why the shouting? There's no music playing!" she shouted back.

"I just wanted to get your attention before Scott came. And to tell you he's heading this way, later!" Kimiko wandered into the crowd leaving Rory alone to wait for her man to arrive. But was he even her man? For all she knew he hung out with tons of girls- and she couldn't blame him, that boy was damn sexy!

Just as she was about to decipher their relationship, two strong arms snaked around her waist causing her to gasp in shock. She turned around to be met with the prettiest blue eyes she had ever encountered- Scott's of course!

"Hey," a husky voice greeted her placing a tender kiss to her cheek. It was like a shock of electricity hit her face and it burned red for about ten minutes- or at least felt like it did.

"Hi," she responded throwing her arms around his neck. "I think we should dance," she stated and began to sway to the music.

His eyes lit up with laughter as the sound echoed in her ears, "But there's no music,"

"No need, I've got the music in my head, just keep up!" she smiled and he played along until the real band took the stage.

"Darn I guess we're going to have to change our pace," he said with his classic smirk. "What song were you thinking about anyways?"

"Yearbook by Hanson. That is by far one of the best songs ever!" she shouted over the music as Scott released her waist and grabbed onto her hand.

He bent down to her ear and began to sing gently, "Tell me, where did Johnny go?"

"Wow, I never took you for a Hanson fan!" she smiled.

"Well I guess there's a lot you don't know about me,"

"Like what?" she asked turning to stare up into his shining eyes.

"Like I've wanted to kiss you since you walked in," he cooed and turned his attention to the band on the stage.

She blushed slightly and tugged on his hand. "Interesting," she smiled and turned back to the band while he stared at her.

Then in what felt like time had stopped, Scott's lips crashed to Rory's in a hard, passionate kiss. She pulled away out of pure shock and stared at him open mouthed.

"What was that?" she yelled at him resorting back to her fully reserved self of not kissing complete strangers who she'd only hung out with ten times.

"That was me kissing you, because I wanted to!" he reasoned at turned back to the band, not looking at her eyes.

"Well, you can't just go around kissing people like that, it's just…not…right," she raged all while holding his hand. She looked at the grip he had on her. It was as if he was holding on for his life- but not to tight as if to hurt her- he'd never do that.

"I'm sorry? Wait, no I'm not. How can I be sorry for kissing you?" he said more to himself than her. Why was she being such a prude? Like The Killers song goes, 'it was only a kiss, it was only a kiss!'

"Oh you'll be sorry buddy," she said jokingly as the anger washed away.

He turned to her with a soft expression yet an extremely mischievous smile. "Want to know a secret?"

"What?"

"A secret. As in something you can't tell anyone else," he looked at her as if she had four eyes or something. It was completely degrading and her temper rose again.

"Don't look at me like that!"

"You are being totally weird," he said and pulled her close again. "I like that!" He winked at her and she just got angrier.

"What the hell," she smacked his arm not wanting him to let her go, but feeling it was the 'right' thing to do.

Just as fast as the first kiss had come, Scott's lips crashed hers again and she melted in his arms. Damn the guy could melt her with those kisses- she was like an iceberg at the equator!

She pulled away breathless and smiled at him brightly.

"That was, interesting…" she said slowly, continuing the stare into his eyes.

"Yes, it was…" he replied.

A short silence proceeded followed by awkward looks and remaining in each other's arms.

"So, want to do it again?" she asked.

"Okay," he replied and for the third time that evening crashed his lips to hers.

This was starting to get interesting, if only they weren't in such a public place where many students went, say cute boys who just so happened to have a crush on the cute girl kissing the bassist of FCOS. Maybe, but that wouldn't stop them, or would it?


	3. She's Mine Bass Boy!

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews guys- I feel loved. And thanks Jackie for joining fan fiction to be like all of us totally awesome people. P.s. My friend takes the whole nymph thing as a compliment and I hope you enjoy this chapter- it actually happened to a friend of mine- who? Well Jackie, but its still the greatest story ever…**

**She's Mine Bass Boy!**

This kiss was more intense- yes, how is that possible? Let's just say there were a lot of tongue wars going on- ahem! Rory and Scott broke into a slow dance as the lead singer of the band crooned out a slow melody. They had continued to stick to each other like glue, forgetting their surroundings and being oblivious to anyone who tried to break them apart.

Especially a certain boy who had been looming near by ready to pounce on the guy who appeared to not be leaving Rory alone.

He took large, anger filled steps towards them as they completely ignored his presence. He stood staring at them until the boy Rory was dancing with turned to stare at him.

"Hey man, is there a problem?" he asked pulling away from Rory ever so slightly. (They were still practically connected but gave Rory time to take a breath.)

"Yeah, you're on my girl!" Eiren pulled Rory away but her resistance stunned him. "Come on Ror- this guy is smothering you!"

"He is not Eiren," she shrugged off his arm and grabbed Scott's hand. "Don't you think I can handle myself?"

"Obviously not if your attracting guys like this! He only wants you for your body, don't you get it?" Eiren yelled at her. Rory's jaw dropped and you could literally feel the "fire burning in her eyes" as the Maroon 5 song goes.

"Don't you dare say such things about him! He is not into me just for my body," she screamed and then to herself said, "I'd gladly give it to him!"

"I'm sorry, it's just I thought we had something," he said sweetly.

"God! Is this guy for real? Way too sensitive!" Scott interjected to Rory who shot him a menacing glance.

"Eiren just go home!" she shouted and turned away from him.

"Fine I will, but don't come running to me when "Mr. I'm-So-Cool-Because-I-Can-Play-The-Bass" breaks up with you after using you for sex!" he turned around in a dramatic huff and stormed from the run down bar.

Scott began to laugh which didn't exactly comfort Rory. "Who was that?" he finally asked after a short chuckling period.

"Just some guy who I use to have a crush on. That was until I met you," she winked and he wrapped his arm around her waist, both turning to watch the remainder of the set.

Kimiko saw the whole drama of Eiren from across the bar and strode up to the two with a smirk across her face. "So are you going to need a ride home or am I assuming I can leave and you won't be stumbling down the dingy streets at two in the morning by yourself?"

"You can go- thanks for coming with me, I had fun," Rory said sweetly and gave her friend a quick hug.

"Sure you did. I had so much fun being harassed by the guy at the bar while you two were over here!" Kimiko motioned to a cute guy with a lip ring and punk rock hair. (Note: Punk rock hair to me is Tom Delong's hair from Blink 182 when he had that one long piece in the front. Anyways!)

"You mean Matt?" Scott asked. "That guy hits on anything that can walk and has a chest. Don't worry, he won't be too persistent," Scott assured her with a smile.

"Yeah well I hope not. Anyway, I'm going to head out, you have a good night," she turned to leave but brushed past Scott to whisper in his ear, "You hurt her and I'll cut of your balls! Bye," she waved and smiled as she left the dingy bar and headed into the cool streets.

"What did she say?" Rory asked as she noticed the slightly scared face on Scott's face.

"Nothing, so," he said snapping into a coy smirk, "What do you want to do now that we are all by ourselves?"

"Not for long, here comes the harasser!" Rory smiled as the lip ring boy came walking up to them.

"What?" Scott turned to see Matt approaching them and his smirk faded slightly.

"Hello," Matt greeted.

"Hey man, what's up?" Scott nodded to the guy.

"Not much. Did you see where that chick went? She was just with you and she tried to resist me, but you know, she obviously couldn't. She told me she was heading to the washroom, but it's been like ten minutes!" he said.

Rory just stared at the guy- he was too much. He thought Kimiko was actually interested, and if she was, she couldn't blame him. The guy was cute, and sarcastic- just like her friend, but cocky wasn't a turn on for her petite friend.

"She left," Rory piped in trying to contain her giggles.

"No way, well if you see her, tell her I said to call me. I gave her my number and all," he added and strode away.

"Matt is umm…quite the character," Rory said allowing her giggles to egress freely.

"That he is. And your friend was so not interested too! He can be so oblivious- he thinks everyone wants him. This one time, he even hit on me. Granted the guy was smashed, but still!" Scott's eyes lit up to an icy blue as he told his story and pulled Rory close to his body. His face was within mere inches of hers and he could feel her breath on his cheek.

A familiar song came onto the speakers breaking through the intense stare between Rory and Scott. Her eyes lit up as the song began and she started to belt out the tunes- yes she was still inches from Scott's face!

"They all said she's just another groupie slut and I said I thought you were anything but think again, sometimes reputations outlive their applications and sometimes fires don't go out!" she crooned and he merely smiled joining in, "when you're done playing with them I feel so funny deep inside when you kiss me goodbye sugarhigh.....sugarhigh.....sugarhigh.....sugarhigh"

Scott began to laugh as he noticed Rory's growing blush. She had just sung her lungs out in front of a guy she really liked and he had been sweet and sung along.

"Empire Records is by far one of the best movies out there!" he whispered into her ear and she smirked back at him.

"Oh Rexy you're so sexy!" she returned.

"You know, I do feel funny deep inside when you kiss me goodbye!" Scott joked. His face turned serious all of a sudden and he connected his lips to hers.

The kiss started sweet and tender, a gesture to merely reward her cuteness, but when Rory started to kiss back, things began to heat up. She had wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and he was pressed up against her as close as humanly possible. Another battle of tongues had begun and the remainders of people in the bar around them were ignored. It was just Scott and Rory, alone in the universe, kissing passionately without a thought to it. They broke only for air and Rory had to take a step back from him to make sure she wouldn't jump his bones right that minute.

"What was that for?" she asked casually grabbing his hand and swinging it playfully.

"I just thought I'd kiss you goodbye before I took you home," he shrugged and pulled her closer again.

"This doesn't have to be goodbye. The night is young my friend!" she said suggestively.

"And what exactly did you have in mind?" his arms slipped to her waist, dipping lower and she came close enough to whisper in his ear.

Her breath was hot on his ear and made his whole body tremble. "Oh I have a few things we could do," she kissed his cheek and led him from the bar. He was walking on cloud 9 by this point.

Someone's getting lucky tonight! Or are they?...

**A/N: Please Review- hope you enjoyed!!**


	4. Remember The Time I Told You To Shut Up?

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! You are absolutely awesome. And now a few shout outs:**

**Jemma: I'm not exactly a fan of Blink 182- but my friend is so I thought, meh why not!**

**sooty7sweep: Oh there is some drama to this story- it's quite bittersweet. But I do have a few more characters to add before that happens! **

**Jaydiegirl: My loveable muse! No, you're not getting lucky in this chapter…lol... (Hint hint)**

**And that's all for now! Enjoy the show!**

**Remember the Time I Told You To Shut The F Up?**

Scott was trailing behind Rory as she led him across the dark parking lot from the seedy bar he had just played at. From the moonlight he could see the smile across her face and his grip tightened on her hand.

"Hey Rory, how about we go to Brian's house? You know the guitarist. He's having a few friends over and I think we could have some fun," Scott said pulling Rory from the direction she was heading.

"Yeah alright. I suppose my ideas can wait for awhile," she smiled suggestively as he snaked an arm around her lower back and headed in a new direction. "Why do you let Brian control your life?" she asked suddenly. She'd noticed from the few times she'd hung out with Scott that they were always with Brian or at Brian's house. It always seemed to be the three of them or the three of them plus Brian's new flavor of the week.

This week in particular, Brian was "hanging" with Katie, one of Rory's close friends. Best friend even.

"What are you talking about? Brian does not control my life!" Scott shouted at her stopping dead in his tracks and retracting his arm.

"Whoa, hey Mr. Moody, I was just asking. We always seem to be with him and he always controls what we're doing. You're actually choosing to go to Brian's over what I had in mind!" Rory pointed out throwing her hands to her hips a la Lorelei style.

"You know what maybe I should just take you home. You're acting like a little baby! I should have known not to date younger girls!" he shouted at her again and stared angrily into her frosty blue eyes.

"Baby? I'm acting like a baby? Are you kidding me? God Scott, what the hell is your problem? You just seem to follow around Brian as if he's your puppet master and you're the dumb puppet tied to his strings. I don't need you to take me home, I'll take a cab!" she shouted back and pulled out her cell phone hitting the phone buttons hard and fast.

Scott stared wild eyed at her while she proceeded to call for a cab. In one swift movement he pulled the phone from her hand and shut it off. When she began to protest he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her hard and square in the mouth. Rory didn't know what hit her. A whirl wind of confusing emotions swirled through her mind as Scott's aroma filled her nose. She breathed in his scent heavily as he pressed into her lips deeply. Her knees began to buckle and if he hadn't wrapped his arms around her waist she would have fallen down to the ground.

She moved her hand to his chest and pushed herself away from him against every nagging emotion telling her not to. She had a smile on her lips that quickly faded into a set jaw and glaring eyes.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" she asked- this conversation was too familiar and it needed to stop. It was like the second time this evening she needed to push him away. She really hated to, but at moments he could be such an asshole.

"Why do I have to keep explaining myself to you? I kiss you when I want to kiss you," he said keeping his arms tightly linked behind her back.

"You can't just kiss me every time I get mad at you- that won't stop how I feel!" she shouted attempting to break from his grasp.

"And how do you feel?" he asked staring into her intense eyes.

"I like you," she whispered but he had heard her.

"Oh, well I like you too. Now that we're on the same page, what's the problem?" he whispered into her ear sending a deep cut chill down her spine.

"You are the problem. You drive me insane. You're moody and you have this thing that I like to call jackass-ness!" her eyes were sparkling now, the barrier once in them gone.

"What if I told you that I'm a jack ass because of you?" he asked smiling at her.

"That's a real nice thing to say Scott!" she began to raise her voice again, but decided against it. She was too tired for this and all she really wanted to do was go home and sleep.

"You know I didn't mean it like that," he accused her and nuzzled into the crook of her neck. It took all the effort she had left to pull away from him.

"Stop Scott. I just want to go home," she said seriously and he dropped his arms from around her. Absentmindedly he picked up her hand and rubbed his thumb against her knuckles.

"Come on, my car is right over her," he led her to a parked shit box that screamed 'I'm an accident waiting to happen'.

"Nice wheels," she joked trying to lighten his intense mood and stepped into the passenger side of the car.

"Thanks. Where to?" he asked looking through his mirror and pulling out of the parking lot.

"Yale- Branford Hall," she said simply and rested her head on the seat.

"Did you want to come in for a minute?" she asked with a slight hope. She'd thought about it the whole twenty minutes it took them to get to Branford Hall and decided she wasn't mad at him. In fact, she did want him to come in, but not in that 'I want to do you' sort of way- just to get better acquainted. He'd never been to her place anyways and it'd be nice to be alone for once.

Scott smirked sheepishly at her and parked his car, turning off the ignition. "I don't think a minute would hurt," he left the as did Rory and they both headed to her dorm room side by side, fingers entwined swinging gently against the wind.

They traveled the short steps to her door and she took out her keys, effortlessly unlocking it. He kept close on her trail as she wandered purposefully into the apartment, throwing her keys on the coffee table and taking a seat on the sofa. She let her heavy eye lids flutter closed and felt the movement of the cushion as Scott took the place next to her. He wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders and she eased into his arms resting on his chest.

He sighed deeply, breathing in her sweet scent as he closed his own eyes and leaned his weight against her as well. That was one of the few moments in their existence together that things were ever peaceful. I guess they needed to enjoy it while they had the chance.

In what felt like only a second later, but in actuality was more like an hour, a shrill ringing came from under the cushion. Scott's eyes flashed open as he began to locate the ringing device. Rory was oblivious to the noise and as he began to feel around for said ringing device, she fell into his lap with a crash. Still she slept like someone had slipped her a large dosage of sleeping pills and even snuggled into his lap. A slight moan escaped Scott's lips as Rory's head nuzzled his legs, but it was quickly cut short when he found the phone under his seat and stood up to pull it out. Rory fell to the ground in a heap and only then did she wake up, clutching at her head trying to steady herself. Scott smiled guiltily and handed her the still ringing device. Man this person was persistent.

She gave him a shy smile and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Daughter of mine, what took you so long to answer? I thought you were dead or something and I was ready to start panicking!" Lorelei chirped into the phone.

"Everything's fine mom, I just fell asleep and didn't hear the ringing," she answered truthfully, sitting back down beside Scott on the couch.

"Good, don't scare me like that again. I mean my daughter not answering her phone at 12 in the morning is a scary thought for a mother."

"I know mom, seriously I'm fine, but can't we continue this conversation later- I have to take care of something," Rory leaned against Scott as she made herself comfortable again.

"This something wouldn't happen to be a boy would it?"

"Mom, seriously have to go. Bye," Rory clicked off the phone and looked up at Scott. "Hi," she smiled and began to stretch her arms as a deep yawn escaped her lips.

"Hey, I better go," he said and started to stand up but was stopped by Rory's incessant pulling on his arm.

"Don't go, you could stay. We could watch a movie- I've got Willy Wonka," Rory smiled brightly and pushed her weight against him, hopefully as a force to make him stay.

"As enticing as that offer is, I have to go to Brian's. I promised," he said regretting it the second it escaped his mouth.

"Brian's again! Seriously, why don't you just date him or something- you're already in love with the guy," she sneered and stood up off the couch.

"Babe, look- the guy is my friend and I did try dating him once, it didn't work out," he gave her a full sized smirk but it quickly faded when he saw the venomous look on her face. "Alright, I'm leaving now!"

"And now you're leaving. Whenever we fight you always have to leave or kiss me! What's your problem? You can't work it out like an adult so you go running off to your friend's house leaving me you're… your… whatever I am to you!" she screamed.

"Rory, chill out! It's just Brian's house and you said you were tired anyways. But if you want to come, I'd be more than willing to drive you home again later," he offered with a slight hope that she'd say yes.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt for me to join you. Let me just change my shirt- it's getting cold out," she turned to her room and reemerged with a snug fitting long sleeved shirt with "Java Junkie" written across it.

"Ready?" he asked handing her a coat from the couch.

"As I'll ever be," she sighed and followed him to his car in silence.

* * *

"So then this guy comes over to us and starts asking about Kimiko and where she went. He's like 'She was so into me', and I just had to stifle my giggles," Rory laughed loudly as she told the nights events to Katie and Brian who were sitting on the couch adjacent and in the other room to the one her and Scott inhabited.

"No way, Kimiko hates when weirdo's hit on her! I would have laughed in the guy's face. What was his name?" Katie asked as Brian slipped an easy arm around her.

"Mike or… what was it Scott?" Rory asked turning to him, who had sat by her side, arm draped over the back of the couch.

"Matt. His name is Matt and he hits on anything with a chest," he answered and gave Rory a wry smile.

"So anyways, before… maybe it was after that, Eiren comes up and starts to 'defend my honor' to Scott," Rory laughed nearly falling off the couch. Scott grabbed her waist and she looked up at him. He raised a suggestive eyebrow and she merely retorted with a smirk. Rory leaned up to reach Scott's face and pulled him down on top of her. They shifted on the couch and started to attack each other's lips full of the days left over passion and anger from only hours before. They relieved all of the stress they had into each kiss and were oblivious to Brian and Katie who were on the couch that wasn't visible from where Rory and Scott sat.

"What a nice guy. But that's definitely laughing material. Hey remember the time Taylor and Steven tried to get down your pants at the Christmas dance a few years back? God what year was that? Do you remember?" Katie asked excitedly, oblivious to Scott and Rory's position, with Brian by her side who was trying to entice her into their own make out session

Rory was trying to block out Katie's voice, concentrating on the task at hand- Scott's lips. Scott paused for a second, coming up for a short breath as Katie fired more questions over them.

"Oh remember the time at that Semi formal when I kissed that Andrew guy but he told me he was in love with Alexia, do you remember that?" Katie tried again.

Rory had had enough of her friend, she pushed Scott back momentarily and gave him apologizing eyes and yelled, "Hey remember the time Scott's tongue was down my throat and you started asking me about our dumb high school years?" Katie was quiet now and Rory gave Scott a happy smile. Cupping Scott's cheeks, she pulled his face to hers once again and kissed him until her lips hurt. Another quick breath for air and Katie started asking more and more questions.

"Hey do you remember the time when we went to Mexico for the summer and my brother tried to coax you into making out with him but you just laughed and walked away?" Katie asked and Rory nearly screamed.

Scott was done with this- he was trying to have some fun with his…his…Rory and now annoying Katie was getting in his way. He got off of Rory and grabbed her hand, leading her to Brian's bedroom and away from Katie's chattering. Rory merely smiled and nearly knocked him over as they entered the bedroom.

Finally! Maybe the couple could finally get some peaceful make out session time all by themselves and maybe even more. Or would a certain friend want the room all to themselves and their own partner for a night of fun? Stay tuned!


	5. Not In This Lifetime

**A/n: Your reviews were few and far between- but no matter, I updated mostly for my die hard fan, as well as my muse- Jaydiegirl!!!**

**Not In This Lifetime**

The morning was frosty and Rory couldn't help but shiver. She was lying in bed and was looking at the ceiling. She had never noticed the smudge of brown there before- she'd have to tell someone tall, they'd clean it for her. With a heavy sigh she darted from the warmth of her bed and dashed into the bathroom, turning on the hot water quickly to ward off the cool morning chill.

As she stood under the burning water she thought of the past month- it was barely two weeks ago that she and Scott had made out on Brian's bed and were damn close to going further. She had to stop, afraid of what was to come if she actually took that step with Scott. He was a few years older- more experienced, and she didn't want to rush anything.

Sure, she liked Scott being all over her- no girl would disagree, but there was just something deep inside stopping her, something she couldn't figure out about him. Turning off the water she prepared for the day and left her apartment almost fully energized- nothing a cup of coffee couldn't fix. She traveled down the short hall way and began to bang on Kimiko's door. She heard a rumble of footsteps and a crash sound before Kimiko finally answered the door.

"Hey," she said scratching her head and rubbing at her eyes.

"Are you okay? I mean it sounded like a train wreck from out here," Rory peered into the room, "and looks like one too!"

"Uh yeah, haven't cleaned it in awhile. Did you need something?" Kimiko asked as her friend stood at the door waiting.

"Yeah, coffee- wanna come with?" Rory asked cheerfully.

"Umm yeah, come in- I'll be like ten minutes," Kimiko opened the door and allowed her friend into the dust bunny's lair. Clothes were thrown recklessly across the room, empty pizza boxes strewn across the floor. It was safe to say that Kimiko probably hadn't cleaned the place the entire semester. Rory sighed heavily as the mountain of mess blocked her entry and began to dig her way through.

While waiting for Kimiko to finish readying herself for coffee, Rory decided to just tidy up a path that led from the door to the couch- provided she could figure out where the couch was. She began picking up random items of clothing and started to find pieces of furniture no more than twenty minutes later. She had found a laundry basket and stuffed Kimiko's clothing into it and all that remained were the empty take out boxes and cans of soda. Kimiko was taking way to long- no friend should have to clean p this kind of mess. Still this was Rory and Rory would do just about anything for her friends. Rory left the apartment and headed back to her own to grab a few- more like twenty- garbage bags to clean up the garbage dumb down the hall. As she approached the door Kimiko came tumbling out with a wide smile.

"You must be the cleaning fairy! I can actually see my floor because of you!" she embraced her friend tightly and took off down the hall. Rory stood stunned for a moment and quickly snapped out of it at the slamming of a door down the hall. Looking up, she met an icy pair of eyes.

"Hey Eiren," she said weakly and headed back to her apartment to dispose of the bags.

"Rory," he gave her a polite nod and walked down the hall stopping at a door not far from her own room. As he knocked, a bubbly blonde opened the door and cupped his face. He crashed his lips to the blonde's and then she pulled him into the apartment. Rory felt a pang of jealousy but quickly let it go as she noticed her cell phone buzzing at her side.

"Hello?" she answered quickly, exiting the building to look for Kimiko.

"Why hello gorgeous. What are you doing tonight?" a male voice asked her.

"Um, nothing that I know of Scott," she smiled as she saw her friend waving dramatically from a café table at Les Oiseux.

"Well you have plans now! You are coming to the city with Brian, Katie and I to see us perform!" he screamed into the phone. Rory winced at the ringing in her ear but smiled despite it.

"Of course- how could I not. When? Where?" she asked sitting down across from her friend who had purchased an extra large decafe latte and for Rory a double extra large black coffee.

"I'll pick you up tonight at 7, okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be waiting! See you then, bye" she clicked off her phone and threw it into her bag turning her attention to the coffee.

She took a long sip of the dark, hot liquid and let it fall down her throat. She paused before taking her next sip, breathing in the fresh aroma and just as she brought the cup to her lips, Kimiko interrupted her.

"Can you please finish your whole 'courtship of the coffee' and tell me what's new with you and Scott! I haven't seen you for like a whole week," Kimiko downed the remains of her drink and sat back in her chair.

"Not much to tell actually. We both saw him two weeks ago. I almost slept with him- that we already discussed; and last week we went to a movie," Rory sipped her coffee again savoring the perfect house blend.

"Oh come on, you can do better than that! I get more details from watching a show like The OC then I do from you!" Kimiko slapped her arms against the table nearly tipping over Rory's precious cup of coffee. She scooped it up quickly and held it close to her heart.

"Okay, so maybe the OC has a few more details, but that's because it's a show, not real life!"

"Art imitates life and The OC is art, therefore its real life my friend," Kimiko countered eyeing someone behind Rory.

"Where do you come up with this stuff?" she asked finishing off her coffee and preparing to buy another.

"I just do, stop changing the subject. Tell me the newest Scott and Rory gossip!" Kimiko replied excitedly, focusing her eyes back onto her friend.

"Oh, did I tell you the adventure we had going to the movies with Brian and Katie?" Rory asked with a sudden gasp of breath when Kimiko shook her head no.

"Do tell!" Kimiko commanded and rested her head on her hands as her elbows leaned onto the table.

"Okay, so I was at Brian's with Katie and Scott and we decided we wanted to go see a movie- Without a Paddle to be exact,"

"Oh, that's exciting," Kimiko said dully.

"Shut up, I've barely even begun. Okay so we go to the movies and we're the only ones there. Not to mention, this is the grungy old diseased theatre. Okay so Katie and I sit in the middle and Scott and Brian on opposite sides. So then the movie is just starting and Scott decided he wanted some Popcorn, so I'm like sure let's go and we walk out to the concession stand. As we get out there he decides he wants me to have sex in the washroom with him. So I'm like 'Hell no, this place is diseased!' and he's pissed off so I buy him popcorn. Now, we get back and Brian is fingering Katie in the diseased theatre seats which I will never sit in again!

"Wait! How the hell do you finger someone in the dirty old movie theatre? Beside your friends?" Kimiko interrupted.

"I don't know! Shut up, I'm telling a story here! Anyways, Scott wants to keep up to speed and tries to convince me to do the same and I don't because I'm not about to have Scott copy ugly boy just to win this testosterone battle of who gets more action. Anyways, long story short, we leave the theatre after the movie- Scott and I semi- awkward and we get back to Brian's. Katie and Brian make out- do whatever, well I ignore Scott completely. Then he's all 'She's not going to say goodbye' to Brian so I straddled the couch he was on and kissed him with as much passion as I could muster," Rory concluded her story with a big sigh.

"Nice, what did he do after you kissed him?"

"He was in complete shock. It was nice to leave him breathless this time!"

"Wow, I envy you! Not the whole offer to be fingered because your…your…Scott is copying his best friend, but being able to leave your guy breathless. Hey, that guy- is he checking us out?" Kimiko asked suddenly eyeing someone behind Rory.

"What guy?" Rory asked looking around wildly.

"Stop being so obvious. Oh God he's coming over here," Kimiko flashed a hand through her short-ish brown hair and put on a wide smile as the stranger approached. Rory left her seat and headed to the coffee stand whispering "I'll be back," into Kimiko's ear.

The boy stopped beside Rory's empty chair and flashed a wild grin at Kimiko, "Hi, I'm Jake, and you are?" the boy asked.

"Kimiko," she replied coolly and began to fidget with the rim of her empty cup.

"Cool name, you must not be from around here. What's your name from?" the boy asked.

"It's Japanese and I go here. But I'm from Canada," Kimiko replied with a short smile and turned her attention to looking for Rory.

"Were you waiting for someone, because I could wait with you? Or you could come with me and my friends," the boy offered.

"That's okay, my friend should be back any minute," she said as a new stranger approached them.

"You should hang with us, it would be totally fun," the new guy offered with a smile.

"Uh that's okay, like I said, I'm waiting for someone," she turned away from the boys rudely.

"Do you just want us to leave you alone?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, thanks," she said with a smile and the boys began to walk away.

Jake turned around and gave her a quick wink, "Maybe I'll see you around," and walked away.

Kimiko muttered back, "Not in this life time," and rolled her eyes as Rory reemerged from the coffee stand and took her seat again. Kimiko welcomed her with a nasty sneer and evil glare making Rory feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Someone looks unhappy for just being hit on!" Rory commented sipping her new coffee.

"Yeah well this someone doesn't like being ditched to have some weirdoes hit on her!" Kimiko sat back in her chair angrily, still glaring at Rory.

"Sorry, I had this great caffeine need and you know me and my addiction…" she trailed off as a familiar boy caught her eye. She smiled absently and glanced off in the distance.

Kimiko caught this and smiled slightly as she turned around to see another boy crossing the campus on a direct path to Rory. She grabbed her empty cup and purse from the table. "I'll leave you two alone, and I want details about tonight," Kimiko winked and quickly walked away towards the dorms again.

The boy quickly grabbed Rory and swept her into a passionate kiss in the middle of the courtyard. She pulled away breathlessly and smirked, "It's nice to see you too Scott," and crashed her lips to his in an effort to regain control.

* * *

"This place is so nasty!" Katie commented as they walked into the dingiest bar in the entire city.

"It's not so bad," Brian said as he dragged his guitar case into the place.

"Sure if you think STD's and hepatitis are just a party waiting to happen," Rory quipped.

"Scott, tell your girlfriend to shut up. She's belittling our talent!" Brian yelled at his friend. The look on Scott's face was one that confused Rory. He looked like he was going to deny their relationship but kept his mouth shut.

"When do we go on?" he asked instead, happy to change the subject.

"In like half an hour, I'm so pumped!" Brian said excitedly with a girlish squeal.

Rory looked at him and broke out in laughter- since when did boys squeal? Scott gave her the 'shut-up-before-I-start-laughing' look and she stifled the remainder of her giggles.

Brian gave her a dirty look and was about to say something he would most likely regret, but Katie had grabbed his face and kissed him hard and square. She turned back to Rory who gave her an appreciate smile, and then grabbed Brian's hand as they walked towards the stage.

Scott began to laugh now, his own giggles unstoppable and the two almost end up on the dirty floor laughing so hard. Finally stopping, he smiled at Rory and kissed her lips softly. She smiled back and asked, "What was that for?"

"For looking cute and coming with me tonight," he blushed suddenly- something very odd coming from Scott- the loveless monster, but hey, always expect the unexpected!

"It's not a problem! Now get going and make some rock music!" she swatted his ass and he gave her an evil smirk as he made his way across the half empty floor.

The band took the stage not long after they got up there and rocked the house. It seemed to fill up within twenty minutes of their hour long set. Scott even managed to add in the removal of his shirt to the many screaming girls in the crowd. The set ended just as quickly as it had started and they were outside in the parking lot not long after. They set to the road but in a sudden bout of hunger, stopped off at the Wendy's on the highway. As they got out of the car Scott began to jump around the parking spots. They had arrived in different cars and Rory was just getting out of the one she was in.

"Rory!" Scott screamed still full of energy.

Scott took a run at Rory and the next thing she knew, Scott had completely tackled her to the ground and she was lying there with a ripped shirt and in a fit of giggles.

"Ouch, what the fuck Scott!" Rory giggled.

"I thought you'd catch me," he said, still on top of her.

"Yes because I have eyes in the back of my head!" she smiled. "Crap you ripped my shirt," Rory noticed trapped under Scott's body.

"Aw, well you can have mine," Scott offered. "And you're hurt," he bent down and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back full force, but being on the uncomfortable ground and remembering where they were, she pushed him off gently. "Let me get you that shirt and then I'll buy you some chocolate milk," he gave her a wink and led her back to the car and took of his shirt.

"Thanks, I so didn't expect you to give me the shirt off your back," she smiled and he grabbed a new shirt of his own. Pulling it on, they walked into the Wendy's for some good old burgers and fries.

And so the two lovers are at a happy peak. All is good with them, but will it remain or crash and burn in their faces. Will there be new love interests- including a hot Elliot the Moose look a like, or will they be happy forever. Nothing last forever, but let's see if our two favourite lovers can. Until then, stay tuned!


	6. Beginning of The End

**A/n: Not a ton of response from the last chapter. I really liked chapter five too- it had a mix of true events and I felt the dialogue was quite witty! (Some taken from the real life situation!) Anyway, please review- I need to know I'm writing for someone!**

**This Chapter is Rated R!**

**Beginning of The End**

Life was strange. One minute everyone was happy and in love, the next, things had turned to shit and left them all in a pile of unwanted hatred and self destruction. This was the case for Rory as she laid on the rumpled sheets of a small bed in a somewhat nice apartment belonging to her…well…she didn't exactly know what they were. She eyed her surroundings only now adjusting to them- she'd never really been here before.

Scott's apartment was pretty clean – or at least in comparison to Kimiko's- and wasn't in a terrible neighborhood. There were a few beer bottles and cans randomly left around the room and the dry smell of cigarette smoke hung permanently in the air. Rory surveyed the apartment finally resting on her clothes that had been discarded in a heap near the door. The door being only about five large steps to the bed- Scott's bed to be exact. Speaking of Scott- he lay on his stomach, sprawled out with his arm loosely left across her stomach.

This gesture represented their relationship perfectly- intimate yet guarded. They weren't in love, and some might say they were happy. But something was still missing and now that they had "consummated their love" she felt emptier than before. This wasn't what she wanted- she didn't want to be one of those girls who were in a love/hate relationship and every moment not fighting was spent making up or fucking. She felt lost and couldn't help but resent Scott- he made her feel this way.

Sure the sex was great- they fit into a timing and rhythm that was all their own. But it was what led them to that underlying passion- the fighting, the comments- they hurt so much that the only way to redirect their pain and hurt was to fuck. And for God's sake it made her feel empty and alone. It's ironic really, being in a relationship yet feeling so alone.

Rory couldn't take this anymore- she couldn't hurt like this, she couldn't survive on the hope that tomorrow they'd go through a day without fighting. A day when they were just happy and not having to rectify their relationship or apologize. So she was done. She was getting out of this hell hole of a relationship or at least distancing herself from him- she needed to, it was the only way to be happy again.

She slid out from his grasp, sucking in her breath as he began to shift in his sleep. She calmly put on her clothes and gathered the few possessions that were hers leaving anything she owned that reminded her of him. She unlocked the door and opened it, looking back only once and walked straight down the hall and out of the building, out of his life.

The night air was cold against her bare arms as she had left her coat at home earlier that night. Scott had wrapped a warm arm around her and told her he'd be her jacket- with his classic suggestive wink. She had smiled at the comment and walked to the pub with his arm around her, fighting off the bitter wind around them. It was early spring and the winter chill was just wearing off- much like her relationship she thought. Then the past two months hit her like a ton of bricks as she remembered what had made her feel so bitter, so alone, so cold inside…

_**Two Months Prior…**_

"_Thanks for giving me your shirt Scott- it's nice and warm!" Rory smiled at him warmly as he dropped her to her apartment after the concert in the city._

"_It's not a problem babe. So I'll see you later?" he asked wrapping his arms around her and preparing for his proper goodbye._

"_Definitely," she bit her lip before he crashed his lips to hers. The whirlwind of lust in his lips sent her head flying. She began to stumble backwards into the apartment and he walked forward with her. She continued to move until they reached her bed and she fell onto his- still desperately holding onto his lips and lowering him to her._

_He broke from her breathlessly for approval, "Are you sure about this?" he asked between kisses down her neck._

"_Yes, oh god yes," she pulled him back down to her as she kissed him with flying fury and anger into one heated kiss that led to…well many things and many more nights of those many things._

_**Flash Forward- To Two Months Later- 7:00 pm**._

"_Scott do you realize this is the first time we're hitting the pub without going to one of your gigs?" Rory asked with her arms tightly wrapped around Scott's waist as they strode into said pub._

"_That's funny. You only go to pubs for me? How sweet," he gave her a quick peck on the lips and began to survey the club for Brian. He noticed his friend sitting closely to a pretty blonde girl and thought nothing of it as he grabbed Rory's hand and led her towards the table._

"_Hey Brian," Rory said cheerfully, but dropped the smile to one of confusion at the sight of the blonde._

"_Oh hi Rory…Uh, this is, uh…Rebecca," he introduced as Scott ushered her into the booth and sat down beside her._

"_Hi, where's Katie?" she asked innocently with a slight fire burning behind her eyes._

"_Obviously not here!" he snarled and smiled impishly at Rebecca. Rory was taken back._

"_Well why not?" she asked._

"_Because I'm not seeing her anymore," he replied turning his attention back to Rebecca and kissing the girl's neck ferociously. This was probably not the best move._

"_WHAT!" Rory screamed turning to Scott. "Did you know about this?" she asked full fledged anger gutted towards Scott._

"_Uh yeah," Scott said reluctantly preparing for any painful anger._

"_But I just talked to Katie like an hour ago and she said you guys just had sex yesterday and she was all excited but you…you…you fucking double timer! What the fuck is your problem you asshole! You don't have the decency to break up with a girl before you start going for a whore?" she screamed completely outraged._

"_Chill out Rory, it's not a big deal," Scott said soothingly._

"_Not a big deal? What the fuck? Does that mean you're doing the same to me? Oh God Scott you better pray for those other girls because I'm just about ready to pounce," she said angrily pushing her way out of the booth. Scott stopped her forcefully as she strode out of the pub. He flung her back a round with a rage inside._

"_Rory you know you're the only girl I have!" he screamed at her holding a grip tightly on her wrist._

"_How the hell would I know that when you're always out when I call? And how am I supposed to know what your doing when you spend time at Brian's doing god knows what with god knows who!" she retorted._

"_It's called a little thing called trust and it's very important when you're in a relationship with someone!" he screamed._

"_Relationship? How can we call what we have anything close to a relationship? We fight, we yell, we scream then we fuck to make things better. Fucking is not solving problems Scott!" she was fully red from anger and could barely even breathe. _

"_Look Rory! I love you okay! And it doesn't matter that Brain cheated on Katie or that he's fucking someone else because we have each other and that's all that matters," he said more calmly._

_Rory was taken back. He said the L word and that was a word that was used in venomous weapon attack. "L-lo-love me?" she stuttered helplessly. He approached her slowly wrapping a cautious arm around her waist._

"_Yes I love you, I love you love you love you!" he smiled and kissed her full force and nearly knocked her to the ground with the hungry kiss he enveloped her in. She couldn't help but kiss him back- it was a war all it's own, only this war was less damaging to the heart- at least at the moment. _

_He led her back to his apartment barely keeping his hands off of her and stumbling into the open doorway. Clothes were shed, kisses were passed and they led themselves into the battle of the body- the bruises weren't visible because they were internal, but eventually they'd heal. They thought this would help heal them- how much more wrong could they be!_

_Flash forward, back to the present time…_

She shivered against the wind as she walked up to her apartment and inside. It was just as she had left it- perfectly clean- minus the random paperbacks strewn across the counters, desks and tables. No one was there to disturb the peace of her room, no mess to clean, no new books to read. But a girl never denies herself the pleasure of re-indulging in a good book- especially if said book is about the tormented heart of a woman who couldn't love the man that loved her.

She took a book from one of the tables and sat down on the couch. She turned to the first page and read aloud, "_Their love was destined to end- he was a man and she was simply a girl who was too fickle to know what she wanted_…"

And so Rory has left her man- but what will Scott think of this when he wakes up alone and feeling empty. Will his emptiness lead to Rory's pain and suffering or will he be able to cope with out her? Until then my good friends, adieu.


	7. I'm Not Okay I Promise

**A/N: Okay- seriously people I need some sort of encouragement for this story- please review! I know you want to!**

**I was inspired by this song and decided the lyrics might just help aid this dying fic!**

**Title and Lyrics taken from the My Chemical Romance song "I'm not Okay (I Promise)". **

**I'm Not Okay (I Promise)**

_Well if you wanted honesty that's all you had to say.  
I never want to let you down or have you go- it's better off this way._

Scott awoke with a shiver- something was wrong, something was missing. He surveyed the room in an attempt to figure it out, but was met with nothing. That's when it hit him- Rory was gone, she wasn't sleeping beside him, she hadn't even left a note. It wasn't the first time she'd just taken off and he was almost sure it wouldn't be the last.

He sighed deeply as he shed the covers from his body and wandered into his bathroom. He took a look in the mirror and was ashamed of what he saw- a guy hooked on a girl who didn't love him back. How could she love him back after the way he treated her? He'd sparred with her for no reason other than to make up with her later. He loved the passion she exhumed when she was angry- it was like the only time she cared enough to be with him- when she was upset and hurt. He couldn't keep doing this to her- it hurt him as much as it was hurting her.

She was in obvious pain- near to tears from a slight hello. It was like everyday they tried to get along, something small would set them off and they'd be mad for the rest of the day. He couldn't even remember what they had fought about last night; it was like an ugly reproduction of everything else they fought about. This game was getting old and he needed to do something about it not only for himself but for her.

_I'm not okay.  
I'm not, okay.  
I'm not okay, you wear me out._

Her cell phone rang wildly in her ear as she tried desperately to pick it up. She'd fallen asleep in an awkward position on her couch and now found her cell phone dangerously close to her ear. She grabbed at it quickly and answered it squinting in the darkness of her room. "'ello,"

"Why'd you leave," a deep voice asked from the other end and Rory instantly froze.

"I…uhh…," she tried but she couldn't seem to formulate a single word.

"Rory, talk to me here…why do you keep leaving like this?" he asked desperate to hear the soothing lullaby of her voice.

"I can't talk to you Scott. I can't keep hurting this way- you just … you… gah!" she screamed as she fell off her couch and onto the hard floor.

"Are you alright? What happened?" he asked with complete concern for her well being.

"No I'm not Scott. I'm not alright anymore. I thought that when I met you, you were different- that you wouldn't hurt me. And at first you didn't. You made me feel special and I liked that- but then it turned ugly and we started fighting. You know I should have seen this coming- we use to get angry over the tiniest things…" her voice trailed off and he could hear her sobbing and the echo of her cries reverberate into his ear.

"Baby, please don't cry. I love you and I never wanted to hurt you… I didn't mean to let you down, I tried so hard. You're the only girl I've ever really cared about this way…" he paused as he waited for a response. Her crying subsided and he heard her sigh deeply into the receiver.

"Please don't Scott. I let myself down- I shouldn't have ever got involved with you. It's better off this way, us being apart. I can't deal with you right now, I just can't do this again and again. How many times are you going to break my heart?" she screamed into the phone and stared at it incredulously. How could he make her so angry without even being near her?

"I'm sorry…I know that it doesn't help, but I am. I want you Rory and I don't regret a single moment of us together- how can you regret some of the best days of our lives together?" he asked with disbelief at her faltering tone.

"You have to understand that I've been through this before and it hurt. And now it hurts a lot more with you! How can you expect me to live like this? Do you like seeing me in pain?" she began to sob again, the tears staining her cheeks of the inner sorrow she felt. Not only was she sorry to have to have been hurt like this, but of ending one of the better relationships in her life.

"Stop it Rory! You've just got to forgive me- I can't live without you!" he was almost in tears now- his heart broken in two.

"And I can't live with you!" she stared straight ahead as she heard his breathing slow down until he was barely breathing at all.

"So that's it then," he said after a long pause of waiting. Waiting for what exactly? Who knows- maybe a glimmer of hope to their relationship, some sort of sign to make it better?

"It's been over since day one," she replied after a sniffle.

"Way to make the pain stop," he said sarcastically as he clutched onto the phone desperate for some sort of contact with her, even if it was just her voice.

"Goodbye Scott," she clicked off the phone and fell back onto her couch in a heap of tears and need for comfort.

_For all the dirty looks, for photographs your boyfriend took.  
Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?  
_

They made it through a month without seeing each other. Scott focused mainly on his music while Rory drove herself into her studies. Both were miserable, but they knew it was for the best.

As Rory studied her little heart out, Kimiko approached her with a box in tow and a small smile on her face.

"I brought something for you, to ease the pain," Rory looked up as her friend spoke and a tear graced her cheek.

"Is it liquid courage?" Rory asked with a laugh smiling as she looked down into her tear stained text book.

"No, it's a box of photographs from when you and Scott were dating. You know the ones he took of you together?" she asked.

"How the hell are those going to help me?" she screamed at her friend.

"Trust me, just open the box, look at each one and then we'll burn 'em!" Kimiko said with an evil glint in her eye.

"My little pyro, how sweet of you," Rory deadpanned but opened the box anyway. The first picture was of the two of them on a dirt mound- it was actually a hill that never seemed to have any grass. Scott had fallen asleep on Rory and was pinning her to the ground. Brian had taken it after seeing Rory struggle under the weight of her boyfriend. She smiled weakly at the memory and continued through the box. There must have been about two hundred pictures of the two of them, all with some great memory attached.

There was even a picture of when he jumped of Brian's house! She laughed as she saw the picture of Scott running around in his boxers in the snow- she had taken that one and threatened to send it to his mother. He tried to break the camera- thus beginning a fight between the two of them over it. Needless to say, that ended happily.

Just then, Rory spotted one picture that really hurt- her and Scott kissing at one of his concerts. She missed that so much- the taste of his lips on her own, his hot breath whispering in her ear. This wasn't going to help- this was just making her feel worse! Tears welled up in her eyes and came pouring down her cheeks and into the pile of pictures. They wouldn't stop now matter how much she willed them too.

Kimiko noticed this too, "Hey stop crying- they won't burn if they're all wet!" she screamed making her friend smile weakly. "Look who stopped the tears, come on sweetie, it'll be okay…I promise,"

_I'm not okay.  
I'm not, okay.  
I'm not okay, you wear me out._

Scott was restless- this whole separation thing wasn't working for him. He only wanted one girl and that was Rory. Not having her was simply not an option. Sure he tried dating other girls- blonde bimbos into him just for his music. And yes the old Scott would have loved that- but when he met Rory, he just wasn't interested in the dumb ones anymore. He liked how she challenged him, how she was always ready to fight back for what she believed in.

"Scott, phone," Brian yelled at his friend from down the hall. He hadn't even heard it ring. Reluctantly he picked it up, "Yeah?"

"Is this a bad time?" she asked, her voice sounding weak and hoarse.

"No Rory, not a bad time at all," he replied sitting up suddenly and putting all his attention to the call.

"Good, I was just calling to hear your voice, I miss you," she said smiling even though he couldn't see it.

"I miss you too…how've you been?" a slight glimmer of excitement shot through his body. She _missed _him!

_What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems? (I'm not okay)_

"Tired, you?"

"Busy, lots and lots of gigs," he chuckled to himself- they had never been this polite in all the time they had dated.

"What's funny?" she asked slightly hurt.

"Oh, nothing… so is there something else you need?" he asked hoping she was looking for a reunion.

"Um no," she replied shortly and he could hear her sobs in the background.

"What's wrong, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay," she replied wiping her eyes desperate to stop the tears.

"Neither am I," he said knowing what she meant.

"I want you, you know that right?"

"Then why can't we be together?" he began to raise his voice surprising himself at the volume.

"Because,"

"Because why?"

"It's complicated…" she paused sighing deeply.

"What is so complicated? I want you, you want me- so shouldn't that make it easy?"

"You wear me out! I can't deal with you and I thought I could. It just wasn't a good idea to call you I guess…" she paused ready to hang up but held on for a second, to hear his breathing. His breathing had always set her heart beat when they danced; it was comforting to hear him.

"Baby, wait," he called into the phone.

"What is it?"

"I love you,"

_I told you time and time again you sing the words (I'm not okay), but don't know what it means to be a joke and look another line without a hook.  
_

"I love you too," she replied. It was hard to say, but she meant it.

"Then why can't we be together?"

"Because it hurts to love you! I can't deal with the pain anymore!" she screamed, instantly wishing she hadn't.

"Then why did you call?" he asked, obviously hurt by her words.

"Because I was wrong…"

"Wrong?"

"When I said I could live without you…I can't…" she paused again, this time it was because she had stopped walking. She had been walking the whole time around in circles but had stopped when she realized where she was. She had walked to Brian's, and was now on the front steps.

"Rory?" he asked hoping she was still on the line.

"Open your door," she commanded softly. Scott followed her instructions and opened the door to reveal Rory tear stained and phone held close to her ear.

They both turned off their phones and stared into each other's eyes desperately.

"Hi Scott," she said weakly. That was all she had to say- that was all she ever had to say.

He took one more look into her cloudy eyes and wrapped his arms around her fragile body. She shook in his arms as they collapsed in the door frame together. They had fought to stay apart, but just couldn't stay away…

**And so the lovers have broken up and regrouped- what's to come of all this turmoil and pain? Will they ever be happy together? Find out… but please review!**


	8. Are You Sad?

**A/N: No response for this chapter either- how sad it is…This story has so much drama and many of the events actually happened. I hope I still have readers- even a hello for a review would be nice to know that you still care…**

**Lyrics/Title taken from Our Lady Peace's song "Are You Sad"… Reviews are always welcome- in fact, I encourage them!**

**Are You Sad?**

_Your life has been so hard  
It's been dried up angels that can't keep guard  
I'm trying to reach your hand  
But I'm on fire  
I never planned to fade... away_

They say that once you've hit rock bottom, you can't fall any deeper, that once you've reached that point in your life, things can either go up or just level off. But how do we know we're going to reach rock bottom or that we're even close if we don't know what it is? How do we know that we can't fall harder and hurt more than we do in that bad moment of our lives that makes us feel like it's the end of the world? How do we _make _our lives better, how do we _know_ it can get better?

The tears poured from both of their eyes as they sat in the doorway of Brian's house just holding each other. It was as if they were afraid to let go, that if they actually released each other, it would finally be the end of them both. Things couldn't get worse, how could they? They were lost without each other but found themselves torn when they were together. It hurt to be with him, it hurt to be without her.

They clung to each other like it was the end of the world, holding on for dear life before the universe pulled them apart for good. Somehow they both knew this was their last chance together- their last chance to understand that it wouldn't work. The last chance to finally let go and understand that it was for the best. The last chance to hurt and love at the same time and be in each other's arms.

But now it was time to let go, it was time to finally say goodbye, no matter how much it hurt, no matter how much it tore them up inside. And it was his turn to say it, he had to be the man, the strong one. He had to stop the hurt for her, and mainly for him. And so, he did…he would…

"Baby, stop crying," he pulled back from her as he wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"How can I stop full well knowing this is the end?" Rory cried into his shoulder once more, still tightly wound in his arms.

"We've got to stop this... this madness. It hurts too much and I know it's hurting you even more," he linked his fingers with her own as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I can't let go of you Scott, I love you… your smile, the feel of your hands on me when we dance…your husky voice in the morning…I don't know what I'd do without that," she laughed despite the sadness of it all. Saying goodbye was hard to do, no matter how clichéd, it never stopped the burning pain.

"I knew the moment I heard your voice this morning that you wanted this to work. I knew that it was killing you inside to have to choose pain over happiness. And I want to make you happy, I just don't think I'm capable," he looked deeply into her clouded eyes caressing her cheek, holding back from all of the desires his body had for her.

"How can I say goodbye, I can't leave like this…not like this," her eyes welled up again and he couldn't take it. He had two options: 1) Look away and leave her to cry; or 2) Do something drastic. So being himself, he took the latter and crashed his lips to hers in an attempt to satisfy her needs with his desires.

_Stay with me  
Stop pretending when they say that you're nothing_

She kissed back hungrily- hoping for something to make all the pain they felt go away, something to ease the hurt, the pain and her broken heart. But it didn't help, it just clouded her thoughts, she didn't know what she wanted anymore. She had gotten lost in the driven passion that he kissed her with that her mind was complete mush, just like her heart. She smiled against his lips at the thought- he had always made her brain into mush in his sense knocking kisses. She pulled back to look at him for the last time, the last time she would love someone so much but hate them enough that it hurt to look at them.

"Goodbye Scott, don't ever forget me," she stood up slowly as the blood rushed o her head. She steadied herself against the door, leaning thoughtfully to look at the mess she had made him. In the whole time she had known Scott, she'd never really seen him in pain, that emotional heart wrenching "I-want-to-kiss-it-and-make-it-better" type pain that she felt for him now. He looked up at her and gave her a smile that teetered dangerously on peaceful.

_Are you sad?  
Are you holding yourself?  
Are you locked in your room?  
You shouldn't be.._

And maybe he was at peace, knowing he wouldn't be the one that hurt her anymore. It would be good to know that she wouldn't have to be the pain giver anymore; he could just stand on the sidelines and watch her as she was made happy. He hoped she'd be happy, that she'd find someone who was worthy of the tiny girl with so much love for the world. Someday she'd find it, but for now, he was happy to know that she wasn't hurting from what could have been between them.

"I could never forget you," he replied softly and then she was gone. She had traveled down the steps and made her way home, or away- away from him, for good? Well, not for ever, but at least for now.

* * *

The grocery store was warm and inviting as she searched the shelves for the perfect party food. It was Kimiko's idea to get herself dating again- and throwing a party was apparently the perfect way to do this. She said that after six months of having said goodbye, she should be over it by now. And Rory was, at least she hoped she was.

Her life had been on the upswing for quite awhile now. She'd passed with tremendous grades and was now living with Kimiko and Katie in an apartment in New Haven. Life sure was funny these days- she never pegged herself as the party girl, but lately that's what she'd been- life of the party!

So here she was harmlessly shopping for groceries when some guy nearly knocked her on her ass. She steadied herself and gave a menacing glare to the knocker guy and smiled when she saw his face.

"Sorry," he mumbled shyly and helped her pick up the items she'd dropped.

"It's okay, but I do think you owe me," Rory replied. Who was this girl and since when was she all blunt?

"Definitely, name your price," he smiled broadly at her. She studied him momentarily; he had dark hair and bright eyes- very cute face. He seemed a bit shy, but hell, so was she. He was a definite possibility in her "Get-over-Scott" campaign.

"Come to my party tonight," she smiled shyly.

"Oh, okay. But that's hardly paying you back," he smiled as she grabbed his hand and scribbled her number and address on it.

"Oh, but it would be nice if you came. I'm Rory by the way," she held out her hand formally which he shook.

"Ben, now if you'll excuse me- I do have a few groceries to get, so I'll have to continue this lovely conversation with you tonight. Goodbye Rory," he smiled at her and turned the corner leaving her beaming. She hadn't felt this happy in- well a long time!

Just when she thought she was on top of the world it seemed to spin and knock her off. There in front of her stood the one boy she'd been able to avoid for six months, the one guy she hadn't even talked to for five of those months.

"Hey Eiren," she smiled weakly up at him as the blonde under his arm smiled excitedly.

"Hey Rory. Did you ever meet Paris- this is Paris," he said pointing to the bouncy blonde.

"Oh my goodness, I have heard so many wonderful things about you Rory- you write for the school paper right? Well Eiren here keeps telling me how proud he is to know you! What has your summer been like? Oh we should go shopping sometime, wouldn't that be swell?" the blonde rambled and rambled until Rory was ready to punch the girl in the face.

"Haha, I'm sure. So I have to get going, nice to meet you Paris, by Eiren," she attempted to turn and walk the other way until she heard the blonde yell something from behind. "What was that?" Rory asked spinning around.

"I forgot to tell you that we're getting married. Would you be one of my bridesmaids?"

Rory's head began to spin as she looked at the blonde. Since when did Eiren just up and get married like that? Let alone get engaged after what, like a few months of knowing the girl.

"I know I don't know you all that well, but it would mean so much to us both if you'd do me the honor," the blonde smiled happily and couldn't refuse the pout the woman in front of her gave her.

"Okay, I'll be your bridesmaid. Um, here's my number, keep in touch," Rory said bashfully handing the woman a card and walking away as quickly as possible. She made it all the way to the junk food isle before running into anyone else. As she stared down the floor in front of her she walked quickly and hit something. Looking up she was nearly knocked on her feet.

"Hi Rory," he said dropping his arm from the whore beside him.

"Scott, hi…" she looked to her feet again and turned her attention to the candy. "They have great candy here. I'm going to get some, yeah," she grabbed a few bags of chips and then licorice and some chewy things and tried to walk away.

"Wow Rory, I know you and your mom eat a lot, but even that looks like too much for you," Scott pointed to her cart filled to the brim.

"Oh, well I'm having a gathering…" she said not wanting to get further into it.

"Oh that's awesome. So, I better let you get back to your gathering shopping," he replied with a smile and took of in search of the whore he was with earlier.

Rory sighed deeply and smiled as she made her way to the checkout. That hadn't been as bad as she expected- maybe next time it would even be less awkward. Things were still on the upswing and nothing could bring her down now- or could they? Please review and stay tuned!


	9. Picking Up The Pieces

**A/N: So I got a few reviews for this chapter, and I was pleasantly inspired to create a chapter for my friend, to make her smile and maybe make light of her life. So this one- like all the others, but especially this one- is to Captain Jack Sparrow! Please review!**

**Picking Up The Pieces**

Isn't it funny how pain seems to rear its ugly head at the worst of times? It just comes upon us when we least expect it and leaves us lying there, in a pile of forgotten woes that are brought to the surface by our insecurities. We can never really anticipate the pain; it just comes and goes when it feels like hurting us. As children, pain for us is as insignificant as a scrape on the knee- nothing a good cry and a lollipop can't fix. So why is it that as we grow into our adult selves, the same remedy doesn't work? Is it that our emotions are more complex and become harder to fix? Is it bringing in the factor that most of our pain deals with love rather than a scrape on the knee? Or is the simple fact that when in love, you're equally in pain?

* * *

"Did you get everything?" Kimiko asked rummaging through the shopping bags Rory had brought to the apartment for their party this evening.

"Yes, I got everything. Oh shit, no I didn't. I forgot to get the alcohol," she smiled evilly at Kimiko who stared back innocently.

"Funny, I'll get it from the car," she turned around and left Rory to unpack the groceries in silence.

As she piled the drinks into the fridge she turned to meet a very cheery Katie beside her. "Hello friend," she said dripping with perkiness.

"Um hi," Rory continued to pile the drinks in the fridge as Katie circled around the kitchen table. "What are you doing?"

"Being happy," Katie sighed and sat down in a chair.

"What's got you in such a good mood?"

"I just met the man of my dreams last night and had the most incredible date ever!" she squealed happily and began to fidget with the flowers in the centre of the table.

"Oh, and who is this man?"

"He's part of this military program thingy- but such a nice guy!"

"Did you invite him tonight- I'm sure we'd all like to meet him," Rory said with disinterest, feigning her support. This went unnoticed by Katie as she sprang up from her seat and embraced her friend.

"I'm sure you'll love him. He's coming around nine, oh I'm so excited. So, what can I do to help?"

* * *

Ding Dong!

"I'll get that!" Rory yelled over the music as she excused herself from the current entourage of people she was speaking with. She made her way to the door, past the couples with tongues down each other's throats, around the alcohol set up and through the mini-game of indoor foosball with her remote control.

She opened the door widely and greeted the guest with a wide smile. He walked in at her grand arm gesture and shed his jacket. "Nice place you got here," he commented as she handed him a beer.

"Thanks, how about a tour?"

He nodded in response as they wove around the dancing, making out, and foosball game. She began with the kitchen: "This is where I create my famous Mac and Cheese. Really it's a delicate procedure and maybe if you're nice to me I'll show you how it's done!" she winked at him which he responded to with a smirk.

"I should hope to be so lucky,"

Ignoring his sarcasm, she made her way to the living room, "This is the movie den- If you catch me on a good night or bad night, and I'm here watching something amusing,"

"Maybe I'll watch a movie with you sometime," he suggested, Rory responding with a delicate smile.

"And this is my bedroom," she opened her door to reveal a cluttered array of books and magazines along with posters of bands and movies. "Small, cluttered, but its mine and I love it," she sat on the edge of her bed and he fell back beside her.

"It's a nice room," he said, she fell back beside him, turning her head to look at him.

"Umhmm," her eyes focused on his perfect lips as their faces inched closer together.

"Really nice," he breathed in a whisper, his breath tracing her lips with warmth.

"Yeah," she agreed and closed the distance. Mere inches away now, their lips offered to one another, closer and closer…

"Hey Rory, guess who just showed up," Kimiko barged into the room and suddenly blushed realizing she'd ruined a moment. "Uh, sorry- I always seem to be ruining her moments," she whispered to herself and closed the door behind her.

They lay beside each other, a huge sigh escaping his lips as he sat up. "You want to check out who this intriguing mystery guest is?" he asked, offering his hand to help her up.

"Sure, why not!" she grabbed the offered hand and they left- hands entwined- and entered the entrance way. She paused when she saw who it was; she wasn't expecting to run into him so soon.

"Rory darling, how are you?" a bubbly blonde asked as she kissed Rory's cheeks gently.

"Not bad Paris, you?" she returned politely.

"I'm amazing. Katie invited us, we just wanted to come by and say hello!" she gushed, holding onto Rory's elbow like they'd been friends forever. Hehe! _Please!_

One dramatic, yet secret eye roll later, Rory forced a smile on her face. "Well that sure was nice of you. Oh, this is Ben," she introduced the boy standing shyly beside her. "Ben this is Paris … and Eiren," she said finally acknowledging the beaming boy beside the bubbly blonde. What a terribly perfect couple! _NOT!_

"Uh, nice to meet you," he shook Eiren's proffered hand and gave him a shy smile. Rory grasped Ben's hand and began to swing it back and forth grandly. He looked down at their hands and smiled at her. The boy was too sweet to use as a jealous rebound, but she had to start somewhere!

"Well you guys enjoy yourselves and we'll see you later," Rory gave them both a broad smile and led Ben back into her room before falling desperately onto the bed.

"I take it that was an ex," he said sitting next to her face down form. She nodded and moaned loudly.

"They want me to be a bridesmaid! I don't even like the woman and she wants me to be a bridesmaid! And another thing, I never really even dated the guy- but we had huge crushed on each other! I really don't know why I'm jealous!" she began to pace around her room searching for some sort of distraction from her current dilemma.

"Do you want my advice on this?" he asked. Strange- a total hottie, a total stranger, was going to give her advice on her love life. Interesting, but strange.

"Um, go ahead," she was slightly intrigued by his offer.

"Well I think that you're just jealous because he's getting married and totally in love with that chick and you probably are still dealing with getting over him. He's not worth it and I think you should just move on," he had come very close to her now. Mere inches from her lips as his eyes bored into her own. She licked her lips trying desperately not to do what she wanted to do most. If only he knew why she was really upset- who was really hurting her so much. Then would he still understand, would he still have the same desire for her?

Obviously at this moment the only thing that mattered was the touch of his lips against her own as he pushed his against her. His kiss was sweet and delicate- not rough or passionate, but…umm…nice? Still, despite the lack of spark, he was a sweet boy who deserved someone who could at least pay him attention. Fuck that! Rory pushed her lips harder to his, desperate for a touch that she'd missed for so long. She'd been without the opposite sex for six whole months- how was a girl to cope? I'll tell you- by making out with a complete stranger in her room for what would probably lead to mixed messages later on.

She snaked her arms around his neck as he lowered her to the bed slowly. His hands traveled under her shirt, caressing the skin on her back smoothly, delicately. She broke from the kiss momentarily to stare into his eyes, but he had moved to her neck, biting and sucking each spot dangerously. She moaned at the pain and began to push away. This wasn't right, she didn't know this guy, and she wasn't like this. What the hell was she doing?

He stopped at looked at her, sitting up and away from her. "Sorry, I got carried away," he blushed and turned to stare at the very interesting wall in front of him.

"Don't be, I shouldn't have kissed you back. It's just, I've been confused lately and I don't know what's going on. I saw my real ex today and it brought back some old feelings, I'm sorry," she grabbed his hand and he smiled at her.

"Yeah, I saw mine the other day. You've really got to hate seeing them happy with someone else, you know?" he looked at her then down at the bed.

"Yeah, he has a new girlfriend. It's been six months, but we had a rough relationship," she trailed off leaving it at that.

"Oddly familiar to the one that I had with Sandra…" he left his own story there- maybe another day.

"Sometimes its easier to just mask the pain and take it out some other way- like this," she gestured to the bed and him as she rested her head onto his shoulder.

"I know that story all to well…"

"So now what do we do?" she asked unsure of where to go from here.

"I don't know. All I really know is I don't have time for a relationship," he said glumly,

"It's not that I don't have time, I just don't know if I want to," she sighed heavily and he wrapped a steady arm around her shoulders.

"Then it'll be me and you against the world- friends…?" he asked leaning his own head against hers.

"With benefits," she smirked devilishly and gave him a chaste kiss to the lips.

"Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!"

And so Rory has found solace with a new companion and although it's not serious it should have some meaning. What is to come of the upcoming wedding and how will this stressed out party girl deal? Until then, stay tuned!

**A/N: Do you prefer song fictions or just straight stories- let me know. The reason this chapter didn't have one was because I wasn't inspired by any song. But please name a good song you like in your review and I'll see what I can do! Thanks!**


	10. Love, Hate and Other Things

**A/n: I was inspired so I decided to write a chapter…enjoy! (This took me a few nights to write because I wasn't sure what to do with it) Please, please, please review!**

**Love, Hate and Other Things**

"Baby," Rory began as she snuggled under Ben's covers. She curled up next to him as he wrapped a protective arm across her shoulders.

"Yes sugarplum," he joked back, falling easily into the sugary nick names they had chosen to mock their least favourite couple- Eiren and Paris.

"Your coming to the wedding with me right?" she asked running her finger tips up and down his chest as she rested her head against his own.

"Hm, I'll have to check my schedule," he smirked at her and she replied by hitting him with a pillow. "Mature,"

"I know…but that's why you love me," she gave him a chaste kiss to the lips and relaxed back against him. They had been like this for over two months now- 'friends with benefits'. What exactly does that entail? Well, dates for parties and events, random kissing when wanted, sleeping together in the sexual and platonic senses, and basically just having a good time together. Some call this a fuck buddy, but 'friends with benefits' is just so much…cleaner…don't you think?

"What time is it?" Ben asked squinting up to the ceiling to see the darkening room. "I know you just got here, but I have a date," he said bracing himself as he felt her body stiffen next to him.

"When I left my apartment it was five PM. Why are you still in bed anyways?" she asked confused that he'd be in bed so late in the day.

"I wasn't feeling good so I figured I'd sleep…and it helped that you came over," he added, softening up the fact that he was leaving. She snuggled up closer to him and slipped her arms around his waist.

"I don't think your going anywhere- you're all hot and sweaty," she touched his forehead and smirked up at him.

"No I'm not," he felt his own head and looked at her quizzically.

"But you will be," another evil grin and she pressed her lips firmly to his, climbing carefully on top of him, throwing all caution to the wind. What's a cold between friends anyway?

-

* * *

"I said black dresses with sea foam green bows across the waist and you gave me aqua! This is a disaster!" Paris screamed into the phone as she looked critically at the dresses in front of her.

Eiren looked at his bride to be- she was so angry over some silly dress that she wouldn't even be wearing. What did it matter? Oh No!

"You just fix this little mistake or I'll keep the dresses without paying for them you incapable little prick!" she slammed the phone down and brewed for a moment before putting on her happy face.

"Snoopy, is everything all right?" Eiren asked concerned for his fiancée's well being.

"It's just super snicker doodle. I'll be okay, I promise. You just have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow," she gave him a peck on the cheek and skipped out of the apartment.

"Women!" Eiren threw his arms above him and relaxed onto the couch as he awaited the arrival of his friends. They were supposed to have a bachelor party tonight and Eiren was contemplating what he would do if they guys got him a stripper.

A doorbell broke his thoughts and he rose to answer it hoping it was at least someone of some minor interest.

He smiled as his eyes met a short brunette, "Hey Kimiko," he ushered her inside and sat down on the couch after her.

"So you're probably wondering what I'm doing here," she began, leaning forward and staring into her hands.

"Yeah, that may have crossed my mind," he smirked at her and relaxed back onto the couch.

"It's about Paris…and you may just want to sit down for this," she stared into her feet and waited for him to respond.

"I am sitting down,"

"Good because what I'm about to tell you could affect your marriage and maybe even the rest of your life,"

-

* * *

"Baby, I got to go," Ben began to sit up in his bed, pushing Rory gently to the side.

"But I want you to stay with me," she pouted grabbing at him to make him stay with her.

"I told you, I have a date and she's going to kill me if I'm late," he pulled away from her and left the bed with her pouting.

"Why can't you cancel?" she shouted as he hopped into the shower.

"Because I want to go Rory, but I'll see you tomorrow," he yelled through the door. Rory heard the familiar spray of the water and her heart fell. Why did he have to make her feel so used and so insecure? Before they had made this 'arrangement' she had been perfectly capable of being on her own and now she was stuck feeling unwanted and whorish.

"Fine go!" she yelled and threw herself down into the pillows covering her head with the comforter. She was being stupid and she knew it. She was the one who agreed to this nonsense and now she had to deal with it- but why did he have to do it to her? Why couldn't he just be all involved and be only for her?

The shower shut off and he entered the room again with a towel hung low on his hips. Rory remained beneath the covers and began to curse their relationship- it was almost as painful as hers and Scott's- almost! She promised herself that it wouldn't get this way; that she wouldn't care who he dated as long as they still had their fun. But she had let herself get attached and now she was falling for the playboy in front of her.

"Oh come on Rory, it's only one date and I'll see you tomorrow," Ben bent over the bed and began to pull away the covers to reveal Rory's mussed hair and rosy cheeks. He smiled at her- that smile that made her smile in turn, so rare a smile that made her just giddy to see it, a smile only for her.

"One date?" she asked, her pouting more and more of a façade each passing moment. He smiled at her and pinched at her sides, tickling her in all the spots that he learned to make her smile.

"Yes one date," he collapsed beside her, his jeans already on and buttoned up.

"Okay, coffee tomorrow morning?" she asked sitting up and pulling on her clothing. Once dressed she sat back onto the bed and grabbed his hand while tracing circles in his palms.

"Yes, I'll call you," he gave her a quick peck on the lips and stood up in search of a shirt befitting a date. He picked up two that had been discarded on a chair and turned to Rory, "Pennywise or Rolling Stones?"

"For a first date?" she asked curious to find out how long he'd been dating this mystery woman.

"Second actually," he bit his bottom lip and began to assess the shirts in front of him.

"I'd go with the Pennywise," she said grabbing the Stones shirt and pulling it over her tank top. "I want to wear this one," she winked at him and left the room grinning. One point Rory for taking his shirt!

-

* * *

"And you're sure you saw her? It was Paris." Eiren had begun to pace the apartment as Kimiko sat on the edge of the couch after exploiting the bubbly blonde's escapades with a certain light haired fellow.

"I know it was…who else could it have been wearing that perky pink, Pepto-Bismol coloured Calvin Klein dress?" she sat back seriously stunned at Eiren's calmness through her whole 'this-could-ruin-your-life' session.

"Why would she do this to me? How could she cheat on me like this- just days before our wedding," he sat down warily on the couch and let his head fall into his hands.

"I know and I thought long and hard for at least a week before telling you, but I had to- I didn't want her to hurt you even more," Kimiko put a comforting arm across his back.

Eiren sighed heavily, blinking back the tears that begged to fall from his swelling eyes. He rested back onto the couch and began to wring his hands around and around. "Well, I guess this wasn't meant to be," he smiled at the girl beside him and stood up suddenly, desperate to get his mind on something else, anything that wasn't so horrible.

"Are you sure you're okay? I could stay if you want me to," Kimiko offered standing up with him.

"No, that's alright- I have a bachelor's party coming up and I plan to drink my sorrows away," she gave him a pitied expression and he smiled at her, "I'll be fine, you just go home and have a good night," he led her to the door way and opened it ushering her out. As she stepped to the threshold she enveloped him into a soothing hug and gave him a small smile before walking away to her apartment down the street.

He needed time to himself anyway, to think about things- him and Paris to be exact. Why would she cheat on him when she was the one pushing for marriage, especially in her 'condition' as they referred to her unexpected pregnancy? He didn't love her, he knew that much, but he wasn't about to let her raise a baby on her own and be one of those fathers whose kid hated him.

But she cheated on him. She cheated on him days before the wedding, days! Why wouldn't she just tell him they were over- that she and he could still be together, just not in the romantic sense? It would have hurt a lot less than finding out moments before his wedding day! This was ridiculous, and she had just gone out again too. Probably to meet that boyfriend of hers. Did he know she was pregnant? Did he know that she was engaged- involved even?

Most likely not. He shook his head to clear his brain and only looked up when a rapid knock fell upon his door. Wiping his eyes and putting on a smile he opened the door. He had to marry the girl anyways; he wasn't going to leave her now. In came his buddies, one by one, each with some food or alcoholic item. He smiled distantly at each guy that came in and sat down on the sofa, turning on the latest sports event. For right now it was male bonding time and a time to avoid women all together. What better ways to do that then turn on a good old football match?

* * *

"It was nice to see you again Barbie, I'll call you later," Ben said as he gave his date a quick kiss to the cheek. He walked away quickly from one of the worst dates he had ever had in his entire life! It had been such a disaster with going to the ballet (her choice, not his) then out to some place where he was required to wear a jacket and tie- when he was wearing a very casual band shirt. What did she think this was their anniversary? Most of all it had cost him his weeks pay check and time he could have spent having fun with Rory at the movies or on her couch watching some crazy chick flick they could mock together.

All in all he was glad when he came to her apartment and she was home- fuzzy robe and bunny slippers in check.

"Hello Bennie boy," she greeted allowing him inside. He went straight for the couch and sat back happily.

"That was such a horrible date!" he sighed heavily and took of his shoes while grabbing a handful of pop tarts from the tray in front of him.

"What happened?" Rory giggled curling up under his arm.

"Well we went to the ballet!" he snorted which just made her giggle even more.

"Ewe the ballet?"

"Yeah, Barbie likes the ballet because she likes the costumes," he mocked in an extremely high pitched manner.

"Ah I see. What else was so horrible?"

"Then we went to this expensive dinner where I was required to wear a jacket and tie and had to borrow one- which was extremely nasty by the way," he added staring at the movie in front of him.

"Ewe, maybe you should take a shower," she said scrunching her nose and moving away playfully. He smirked at her and pulled her back to him resting his arm across her shoulders.

"Funny Rory, but I'm tired and all I wanted to do was come home and watch a movie with you, and I couldn't stop thinking about how much fun we always have mocking chick flicks, so I brought one!" he pulled out Cinderella Story and popped it into the DVD player.

"Oh my beautiful Ben, how thoughtful of you to choose Hilary Duff as out mocking specimen tonight," she smiled at him and rested back as the movie began to play.

"Yeah I figured we could reenact some of the scenes- I could be Chad Michael Murray and you teen bopper Hilary Duff," he laughed as she pinched his upper arm and she smiled innocently when he turned to her.

"What?" she asked turning to the movie.

"Nothing, nothing at all," he stared at her turned face for another moment then back to the screen to enjoy a night of full mocking with his ever beautiful and best friend Rory Gilmore.

Ben and Rory sitting on a couch- enough childish games, will Ben realize that he and Rory are made for each other or will something, or rather someone intervene. And what is to come of the marriage between Paris and Eiren, will they go through with it even with Paris' infidelity? I don't know, but I think you should stay tuned to fine out…


	11. Problems Solved

**A/N: Sorry if Rory appeared like a whore in the last chapter. It wasn't my full intention, but oh well Rory did make that deal up. Plus they didn't start sleeping with each other until after a month, and it wasn't some crazy, wild one night stand. Please review!**

**Problems Solved**

"Rory," Ben cooed into the snoring brunette's ear. They had fallen asleep on the couch yet again after a fun filled night of watching chick flicks and binge eating junk food. Oh what a night it had been! A whole night had passed since Ben's bad date with Barbie and he was just now getting off Rory's couch. He stood up to stretch as she came around, feet against the back of the couch, head almost on the floor.

"Hi," she said sleepily as she pushed herself back onto the couch again. She grabbed the blanket that was draped loosely around her and pulled it up to her chin.

"You do realize it's nearly one in the afternoon right?" he asked, sitting down beside her as she shot straight up from her comfortable position.

"No!" she shot up and rushed into the washroom, running the faucet for a quick shower. It was Ben's turn to hear the water hit the floor and the familiar sound of Rory's stressed out humming emerging from the bathroom.

"I take it you have to be somewhere," he said with slight disappointment in his voice. She'd probably scheduled a date or something and had to leave him to go be with a man that could give her what he couldn't- commitment.

Rory surfaced from the shower, hair dripping and towel wound loosely around her body. "Yeah, I have class in twenty minutes," she said as she passed into her room and dressed quickly leaving Ben to smirk as he sat on the couch.

"Oh, I thought you had a hot date," he yelled to her door. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he gathered up his books.

"Hot date? Yeah right, when was the last time I had a hot date?" she said as she came out of her room and gathered her text books.

"I don't know. Listen Rory, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about," Ben began as he grabbed her passing body.

"What is it Bennie Bear?" she questioned stopping to wrap her arms around his neck.

"I want this,"

"What?"

"You know, _this_," he motioned between the two of them and gave her a longing glance.

"But that's what we have?"

"No, I want you…strings attached, full commitment no holding back,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! I've been thinking about it for awhile now and I decided this is what I wanted," he smirked at her placing a soft kiss to her cheek, and then turned to gaze into her eyes dreamily.

"Then why did you go on that date with Barbie the other night?" Rory questioned, obviously still a bit aggravated.

"Because I was scared…" Ben looked down at the ground; he had all of a sudden become very interested in the colour of his shoes. Figure that!

"Scared of what?" she asked, growing more and more impatient with his constant maneuvering.

"Scared of falling in love with you," he looked back into her eyes- they were unreadable, though tears began to form in the inner corners of them.

Rory was completely stunned, she had never been good at knowing when boys liked her, let alone fell in love with her- and now Ben had just proven how oblivious she was. All this time she was sure that he hadn't wanted more than a fuck here and there, but he truly, genuinely cared about her!

"I…you…I…" she tried but couldn't quite formulate a sentence. Instead, she decided to show how she felt by reaching over to give him a sweet, yet passionate kiss. Class could wait- true love only happens once in a life time! Right?

* * *

"Thanks for coming guys, I had fun," Eiren yelled down the hall as his buddies departed. He sighed heavily and rested his head against the comfortable sofa. Ah- finally a chance to relax and really think about things. Just as he closed his eyes, a familiar scratching came at the door followed by a click. He heard a loud humming and opened only one eye to be greeted by his oh so un-lovely fiancée.

"Oh darling," she sing-songed into the well decorated place. Eiren stayed put on the sofa, full resentment towards her lingering on his lips.

"What?" he grunted in her direction, keeping his eyes closed.

"Why pookie what's wrong? Was the bachelor party no fun?" she asked wandering over to him, pecking his cheek lightly. Her frosty pink lip gloss stained his cheek and he wiped it off bitterly.

"No, it was fine. How was your night?" he asked, knowing exactly where she'd been.

"Oh you know, all girly! Your friend Kimiko is such a doll, she came over and helped me plan out my hair earlier this evening. Just after I left actually," Paris said thoughtfully and went into the kitchen to fetch herself a nice refreshing glass of cream soda. Pink, just like all of her other sickeningly bright coloured possessions.

"Funny, she came over right after you left," Eiren said catching her easy lie. Who did this girl think he was? Some kind of dumb ass who didn't even know his girlfriend was cheating on him until some girl from his old dorm told him?

"Really? Well maybe it wasn't Kimiko. I could have sworn it was because,"

"Stop lying and tell the truth Paris!" Eiren interrupted as he entered the kitchen to confront her face to face.

"What are you talking about?" she responded innocently, averting his eyes at all costs.

"Just tell me you're not cheating on me!" he demanded lifting her chin to meet her eyes.

"I can't do that," she said honestly, tears welling up threatening to fall.

He dropped her chin and looked away to the colourless walls. Some how they were comforting- blank, fresh- nothing like her.

"You disgust me!" he growled and stomped into the living room.

"Eiren wait, I'm sorry, it's just…" she paused. What was she supposed to say? That she was sorry and didn't mean it? But she did mean it, she was in love with this guy- Scott, he was perfect and funny and right for her.

"It's just what? You don't love me, is that it? Have I got news for you honey: I don't love you either, but you're pregnant and we have to deal with that. I don't know if you get this concept or not, but I'm marrying you out of guilt. If you weren't pregnant I would have pursued someone I'm in love with," he said honestly, yelling at her. Did this woman have no sense? Did she have any dignity whatsoever?

"I know you don't love me Eiren, and I cheated on you because I wanted to be loved. I wanted someone to hold e and tell me things that were only for me, that truly meant something. Our little charade that we perform for our friends is getting old and I can't seem to keep my emotions at bay. You know being pregnant wasn't exactly my idea of fun, but it happened so we had to deal with it. But you know what you don't need to deal with it anymore because…because I lost the baby…" she paused to let her tears fall freely.

She was sad- truly, actually, really sad that she'd lost this baby. Sure she hadn't wanted it in the first place, but it had meant something to her- whether she loved the father of her child or not. He took in her appearance- she was weak and slouched, not confident and care free like she usually was. He took one step forward and hugged her desperately, hoping to stop some of the tears and push the pain away.

"I'm…I'm so sorry," he said into her hair. She smiled, knowing he meant it and hugged him back.

"So I guess this means the wedding's off," she said with a slight sob filled chuckle.

"Yeah I guess it does," he said pulling away to look into her eyes. "Good luck with who ever you love," he added turning his attention to the ever fascinating ground.

"Good luck with Rory," she said and he snapped his head up in surprise.

"How'd you know?"

"I'm a girl, I can tell true love when I see it," she winked and put an affectionate hand to his cheek.

"I'm going to miss you," he said giving a light kiss to her cheek.

"I know, I'll miss you too. Now get your butt out of here- you've got to tell her you love her!" Paris commanded.

"But what about all of my stuff?" he asked looking around at the unpacked boxes.

"They'll be here- don't worry I won't turn all Kelly Clarkson on you and destroy everything. I won't touch a sock, so go!"

"Thanks Paris, you know this guy you love is probably waiting for you," he yelled from down the hall. She nodded- yeah he was waiting for her, but she had all the time in the world now, he could wait at least another minute.

**A/N: Okay, I know this chapter was a bit short, and I did want to go further with it- but I decided that an update is better than no update short or not. So here it was, problems resolved. Please review, I really like to know what you think. More to come very soon- and I'm off to eat dinner so I can go to the SUM41 concert. Enjoy the story…**


	12. A Happy Medium

**A/N: It's been a nice journey, but due to lack of response and a passion to start back on track of the Logan/Rory Gilmore Girl goodness, I've decided this is the final chapter, to be short and sweet. Things will end how they end, and if you really enjoy it, please tell me so I can start a spin-off or tell my friend that you are intrigued by her life… Although I exaggerated a lot in this. Anyway, thanks for reading! Goodbye people! **

**A Happy Medium**

It's funny, we never realize how in love we are with a person until their gone and it's too late. We never know how much they meant to us until we're with someone else and have to compare them to the standards we set so high as our first true love or the greatest relationship. The thing is, we never really meet those standards, and it's so hard to actually match them. That one true love was great for a reason, it was meant for you to hurt and be happy, it was meant to mean something and when its over, you screwed it up to go that way. You are the reason it's over, and although it's the blunt truth that hurts, it's just that- the truth.

We have to understand that our fucking up happened and needs to be put in the past. We need to remove our standards, but we can't settle. That's just ridiculous to settle because you'll never find anyone that perfect, or that smart, or that wonderful. Truth be told, you won't, but you can try your hardest to get someone close, to make all the effort to get there, and you will. You can get there, you just have to try. And a little bit of work never hurt anyone. If you only ever remember one thing, remember this: it is better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all. Ain't that the truth!

-

* * *

Eiren was downright nervous. He was walking briskly down the street, hoping, against all hopes that Rory would be home; that she wouldn't have classes and that she'd just accept him. He was hoping that she'd drop her life for him, kiss him passionately and admit her unrequited love for him. But then again, he wasn't so sure she would, and he'd always been big in the dream department!

He just so happened to reach her door now, the dark black paint sucked him in like an endless vortex and he had almost forgotten why he'd come. That is until someone opened the door and ran right smack into the poor fellow. He was knocked back slightly, but the stranger, who now appeared to be not such a stranger, was beaming happily. Rory on the other hand was absolutely hysterical laughing at him, or maybe it was the not so strange guy in front of him. She heard his voice as he leaned against the wall.

"Ben who the hell did you hit?" she asked giggling after hearing a large smacking noise erupt from the hall.

"Oh, let me see. I know you, why can't I remember your name?" Ben asked, looking desperate to remember the guy's damn name.

Rory had now realized that it was Eiren who was up against the wall, grasping at his head to dull the sharp pain from being hit. "Hey Eiren," she greeted cheerfully, but frowned when she realized his pain. "Oh my, are you alright?" she seemed concerned now, as she reached out to touch his hand.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said, holding in the tears he wanted to release but couldn't at the risk of seeming more unmanly than usual.

"Okay, so what are you doing here?" Ben asked trying to join the conversation again.

"Oh…umm…" he tried to formulate some kind of response. He'd been hoping she'd be alone and he could just confess his love for her, but now just didn't seem right, not with Ben there. But then there was the dying urge to tell her, how long was he going to wait, he couldn't wait any longer. For all he knew she was involved with someone.

_Funny that he might have known that!_

"What is it?" Rory asked, confused at why he was speechless.

"You know Ror, I got to get to my class, so tonight then?" Ben asked, not wanting to waste any time with this weirdo here.

"Hey, you can't go to class after making me miss mine!" she squealed with a giggle.

"Yeah but I did. And I have to go, seriously." He said, pleading with her.

"No seriously, you made me miss my class and now you are going to yours?"

"Yeah, babe, like I told you, my professor doesn't like it when we skip," Ben added, grabbing her for a goodbye smooch. But she wasn't taking, she was utterly pissed off.

"And my classes don't matter?"

"Come on, we both know who would be the provider in the family," Ben said again going for the kiss.

"In all the time I've known you I never realized you were such a chauvinistic pig! We're through you goddamn asshole!" she shouted and went back to her apartment slamming the door.

"She'll get over it, she does this to me like once a week," Ben added before preparing to saunter down the hall.

"You make her do that every week, you are an asshole!" Eiren shouted down the hall and rapped quickly on her door.

"Go away," she shouted and he could hear the sobs on the other end.

"Rory, it's me Eiren,"

"Oh," he heard the familiar clicking of locks and entered into her apartment happy to see she wasn't in a flood of tears.

"Rory baby, you know he's not worth it," Eiren cooed in her ear, wrapping her in a warm hug.

"I know, but he just told me he loved me and it was just to sleep with me basically. I'm so foolish!"

"No your not, he's an asshole and doesn't deserve you!" he claimed as he held her cheek to his own.

"You're sweet for saying so," she whispered as he held her. Long moments passed before she spoke again. "Shouldn't you be with your fiancée?"

"No,"

"Eiren…" she said in that 'you-know-you-should-be' tone.

"We broke up," he admitted and bowed his head in shame.

"Oh my gosh, why?"

"Well I didn't love her, and she was cheating on me, and she wasn't pregnant anymore," he whispered the last part and looked into Rory's shocked face.

"Not pregnant?"

"That's the only reason we were getting married, but she didn't want me and I didn't really want her. We were willing to sacrifice happiness, at least I was, for the baby," he said is hands now in his own lap. "Plus there was someone else I wanted to be with,"

"We are quite the pair. You with your non-pregnant fiancée and ending it and me with my boy toy using me for sex," she laughed and he stared at her solemn faced.

"I love you Rory," he admitted.

"I know you do," she replied staring back at him.

"What?"

"I could tell. I just wanted to ignore it because you ignored it by marrying the biggest Barbie doll I know," she laughed again and fell back onto the couch they were sitting on.

"I don't want to ignore it anymore,"

"Neither do I Eiren, neither do I…"

The End!


	13. The Epilogue

**A/N: It's been awhile, but I feel I needed to right the way things were left, somewhat like an epilogue, a future of hope for my friend, something to please her!**

**The Epilogue**

It'd been two years since that fateful day when Eiren had shown up on her door step and said he wanted a relationship with her. She'd graduated from Yale this year and he was on his way to starting his career as a lawyer. They were happy and wholesome and fresh. And here they were, together forever, engaged even. She wasn't pregnant and they were in love, it was the perfect start for a life together. Or so they thought…

It was the day before her wedding when the problems arose in the form of one Scott Foster.

The day was cool and bright, Rory was working at the New York Post getting ready to leave for the day when in walked her past love- Scott. He strode past the secretary and stormed into her office, grabbing her by her shoulders firmly.

"Oh my fu-" she screamed right before he pressed his lips to hers knocking all sense and the rest of her sentence from her brain. She backed up slowly towards his desk, clearing a space for herself as she fell back. But before she was pinned to the desk, he pulled away.

"I missed you," he said slowly, staring intensely into her eyes.

"I missed you too," she replied and kissed him again, momentarily forgetting her fiancé, until…

"What the hell is going on?" she heard a voice… a very familiar voice. She cursed herself for letting her self be lost in the moment and sat up quickly.

"Eiren, I can explain," she tried but she could tell the red in his face was his building anger.

"We're about to get married and your playing tonsil hockey with this guy from your past? What? Did you think you could keep this secret love affair away from me for the rest of your life? I knew all along that he's always been in the picture. I knew your late nights of work were spent at his place, fucking wildly until you had to come to be with me. Well you know what Rory, fuck you, the wedding is off!" He screamed and left the office, violently throwing papers around him.

Rory was in utter disbelief. She couldn't even get her body to move because deep down she knew Scott was always the one she wanted, but could never really have.

"He knew all along?" she whispered, clutching at her heart. "How could I do this to him? To someone I was in love with?" she asked aloud.

"Rory, it's my fault, when I saw you that day, a year ago, I just couldn't stay away, I couldn't keep from touching you, or kissing your tender lips. I'm sorry, I really am, but I love you!" he all but shouted it, as he kneeled down in front of her, his head pressed into her abdomen.

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, pressing the tears away, begging them to go away. He loved her, fully well knowing this same thing could happen to him if she allowed it. She shook her head and fell to her knees.

"How can you love me when you know what I'm like?" she asked desperately looking for hope in his eyes. He stared back at her, his eyes softening at the look of shear despair.

"I have loved you since the moment I met you and I don't think I've ever stopped. You are who you are and I made you do this to him. If anything I don't know how you could love me," he said slowly, looking down to the floor where her skirt was almost touching.

"I've loved you from the moment you asked me to dance. I think that in everything that's happened, I almost wish we'd never met," she said letting her cynical side get the best of her. "But…" she bit her lip, a sign of true indecision.

"There is always a but with you Rory," he laughed, making the moment lighter like he always had. That seemed to help her make up her mind, she loved him, and she always would no matter how hard times got, no matter how they had gotten back together.

"Just…I love you…" she said and fell into his lips, which started innocently enough but ended with them sprawled on the flower, wound together. It was a good thing she worked late, or her coworkers would have had lots of gossip the next day!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Rory," he asked later that evening when they had made their way to his apartment.

"Mhmm," she replied staring intently at the ceiling while tracing slow circles onto his chest.

"I think I'm pregnant!" he mocked, and fell into an easy laughter as she swatted his chest.

Then that sent her mind into a whirlwind of thoughts. Her body tensed and she lay silent, not laughing, but thinking again and again. "That's not funny Scott, that's really not funny," she repeated and turned away from him.

"What, it's not like you've been pregnant before," he said leaning over her carefully. Her silence answered for her and he fell back in shock. He lay their silently, taking in this news as best her could. "Was…was it mine?" he finally asked, worried of her answer.

She took a deep breath and answered, "Yeah it was…" allowing the tears to fall down her cheeks.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry," he said, wrapping an arm around her shaking body. Her sobs deepened and he dare not ask what happened, but allowed her to cry, that discussion could await another day.

And as she lay there, all she could do was think, think about that day she found out she was pregnant…

**June, Two Months Earlier**

"_So doc, everything working the way it should," she asked as she buttoned up her blouse._

"_Yes and better. I actually have some news for you, your two months pregnant!" Dr. Blowman replied happily._

_Rory sat their stunned, until she let a nervous laughter escape her lips until she was hysterically crying. She left the office quickly and began to run. It was what she was best at too. How was she supposed to tell her fiancé she was pregnant when she knew it wasn't his? She hadn't even slept with him for at least three months saying she didn't want to, or wasn't feeling good. It worked for awhile, up until yesterday, when she had no other excuse and Scott was out of town._

_So now she had this to worry about, she'd just have to lie and say it was his, say that she was happily pregnant with his child. Oh god, since when had she become such a whore!_

**July, 1 Month Ago**

_She still hadn't told him about the baby, and used her appetite and wedding jitters as an excuse for her growing belly. The lies were getting easier until today, she was getting fed up._

"_Eiren there's something I have to tell you," Rory said fearfully. She was about to go down stairs, and paused momentarily at the top. _

"_Just a second hon," he yelled from the kitchen. She sighed heavily and leaned against the side railing for courage, but then her foot slipped. She began flailing her arms looking for balance until she slipped and was knocked down the long flight of stairs. She was knocked unconscious and all she saw was Scott's face and she smiled in her dreams._

It was sad to relive the day she'd fallen down the stairs, it was scary and completely unnerving. Against her better judgment, she wanted that baby, no matter what it could have done to her careers. She wanted a little girl to dress up or a little boy to run around with.

She cried herself to sleep, dreaming of the child they could have had, and hoped that one day they could have again.

The next day, she was happier and brighter and in the mood to tell Scott of their lost child. She told him everything- from hiding it from Eiren, to the doctor telling her she'd lost her baby. She also told him about how she had to tell the doctor not tell Eiren, how mad he would have been if he had known. Scott sympathized and held her close as she paused with tears in her eyes, barely able to finish her story.

"…and now, here I am, in your apartment, wondering if you hate me…" she finished off looking away from him.

"Oh how could I ever not love you? I love you so much, and I know that one day, we'll have a baby we can proudly show and say is ours…together…I love you Rory Gilmore, and I'm never letting go of you," he kissed her softly and held her.

They sat together on that hot August afternoon, silent and wishing that tomorrow would be a better day, that tomorrow could just be theirs and that tomorrow they could start again…together.

**And that's The End!**

**A/n: Sorry for the rehashing of this story, I just really wanted to add something tonight!**


End file.
